All for a Smile
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: She was Naïve, they were on their toes. She would see the world in Pink and White. They saw it in black and grey. She would smile unaware of those around her.The Kinomoto curse had started. Slight OOC (Rating changed)
1. Open your eyes

Yang-chan: This story has been in the deepest part of my brain and has been buggin' me for some time now. It would say, " Write me! Write me!" So I am.

Sakura: This if your first CCS fic then?

Yang-chan: No comment. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic. Please R&R. (bow) Arigato. Oh, I do not own CCS. Thanks a lot for reminding me.

A/N: Everyone is 14 in this fic. All the card have been transformed. Li-kun did not reveal any feeling for Sakura. She, how ever, has feeling for him.

**Summary: She was Naïve, they were on their toes. She would see the world in Pink and White. They saw it in black and grey. She would smile unaware of those around her. They would frown when she passed by. Sakura was happy and they suffered thanks to her innocence. So they finally snapped and confronted her only to drive her away. The Kinomoto curse had started. For every smile she had someone would frown, for every good moment someone suffered. Five years had passed since Sakura was driven away, and now a new girl has come to town, who is she and why is she so sad all the time? Why is it that when her tears fall that the town glows with Joy? She has come to take away all the darkness… but as always there is a price to pay.**

_**All for a smile**_

By Yang of Ying and Yang twins

Sakura was slowly skated to school. The rain was making it impossible for her to navigate properly. The school loomed into view. Thank goodness. She wasn't late. She slowed down and entered the school gates. Kids were hanging around, talking, whispering, and huddling together. Sakura searched for Tomoyo, her best friend. She spotted her, Li-kun, and Meilin-chan standing off by themselves next to a huge cherry tree.

" Tomoyo-chan!" She waved as she ran towards them, her skates in hand. " Ohayo! Why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

" I had to come here and do something." Tomoyo answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Not that Sakura would notice, no, she was too dense.

" Oh, okay! Hey," she rummaged in her bag for a flier she received in the mail. " I thought this would be fun. We could all go, there's a festival in the Shrine that Mizuki-san worked at. It sounds like fun."

"No thanks…" Meilin looked down at the ground. She shifted uncomfortably.

" Okay… well then, how about we go to the Ice Cream Parlor after school?" she asked again as if she was a little kid trying to convince her parents to take her out.

" No." Replied Li-kun. " We don't have time."

"Oh, I see…" Sakura smiled faltered for a few seconds. " That's fine. Maybe we could do something else some other time. Oh by the way, Meilin-chan, how was your date?"

Tomoyo, Li and Meilin tensed up. Sakura of course didn't notice anything, and continued to ask. " I wasn't able to talk to you all week long. How was it?"

" I…I," Meilin's eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall.

" Hoe? What's wrong Meilin-chan? Come one, tell me what wrong." She reached out the consol her friend when Tomoyo grabbed her wrist. " Tomoyo–chan, let go. Meilin, there's something wrong with her."

"No Sakura, it's about time you knew. Meilin has been suffering for weeks, months now and you never noticed. All of us have been suffering. However all you do is smile and never notice. We are sick and tied of it. Now, you'll find out." Everyone looked toward where Tomoyo was standing, gripping tightly the wrist of a certain Kinomoto Sakura. Li was holding Meilin tightly so she could have a shoulder to cry on. Sakura felt the color drain from her face. The school ground was cold now, every one's eyes on her.

" Very funny Tomoyo-chan. Very funny. Now can you let me go now?"

" Listen!" She yanked on her wrist. " This isn't a joke! We can't take this anymore! I can't take this anymore! Sakura, you're suppose to be my best friend but were where you when I was depressed months ago?! Where were you when I drank that whole bottle of pills?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!" She yelled while tears poured out of her eyes. " Li-kun was the one who found me. He helped me. He was there! He noticed I was acting odd. You didn't! YOU DIDN'T!!"

Sakura looked at her friend who collapsed to her knees, sobbing silently. She had never known. Tomoyo never showed any sign of being depressed or thinking about suicide.

"Tomoyo-chan…I…"

"SHUT UP!" A hand made contact with her left cheek. Sakura saw the world slow down as she fell down. Her hands automatically extended and softened her fall. Her cheek stung. She looked up to see Meilin looking down at her, holding her right hand. " Just shut up Kinomoto. You have no right to be at her side anymore. Do you know what happened to me? Do you know why I was so distant lately? I've been in a bad relationship, but instead of helping me out, you just had silly idiotic grin plastered on your face. Li-kun saved me from the bastard. I was nearly raped by that lowlife. I still have nightmares. Li has to help me sleep, he has to be by my side so I can get a decent night's sleep. Kinomoto, you make me sick. All this time you only waltzed around while me and Tomoyo suffered endlessly. Know what?" She bent lower and whispered into Sakura's ear. " Everyone hates you. They hate the fact that you're innocent like a child. You're naïve, you're clueless to the world around. We suffered because of you, we had to keep up that image of being perfect, of being that Pink and White world you always see."

Sakura slowly looked over Meilin and stared at Li.

" Shaoran, tell Meilin to quit. Come on, that…that couldn't have happened…" She tried to smile but found that her body wasn't moving the way she wanted it to move.

He shook his head. " No, you need to know the truth. I have been cleaning after the messes you've made. I had to console Rika, I had to patch things between Chiharu and Yamazaki. I was there for Nadoka. I was there for everyone. I ran after your trail of sadness that you leave behind. Everyone has had to sacrifice a lot to make you happy. We all supported each other when we were sad because you weren't there. Even Eriol suffered greatly. He and I went after the bastard that harmed Meilin. He stayed by our side when you were off having the time of your life. Face it Kinomoto, you are the problem. You make us all suffer."

Everyone had gathered around Li and the others. Sakura just sat there trying to take everything in. She was a bit dense she knew that, but she never thought it would escalate to something like this. She loved everyone…she cared for everyone…she wanted them to be happy above everything else…all this time they had suffered because of her, because of her smile…because of her smile. Because she was naïve, because she was innocent, because she was dense…because she was Sakura.

" We've suffered greatly because of you. We suffered because of you! WE SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!" The crowed yelled. " WE SUFFER!"

The world wasn't the same…what were they trying to tell her? It was all muffled, all garbled. She could only pick up little bits and pieces. Still her mind could process them so she could understand them. They were speaking in an unknown language. Why were they accusing her of something that she had no control over? She was just being herself. Then it clicked. Herself, she was herself. She can't be Sakura anymore, she couldn't be the airhead everyone knows. She bolted from her spot. She ran through the rain, leaving behind her books, her bag, and her skates.

Li looked at the retreating figure of Sakura. The poor girl had received the biggest shock of her life. Still it felt good to tell the truth instead of lying the whole time. Now Sakura would open her eyes more and learn. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The nightmare was over. The school bell rang and the students entered leaving behind her stuff. No one was around as the wind opened a small pink book. It flipped to a page.

_Today father told us that we will be moving soon. He couldn't tell us exactly why, just that we will be moving in a weeks time. I just hope that everyone will be okay with it. The last thing I want is to make my friends sad. I love them too much. I will be telling them soon. _

_Real Soon._

_October 15th _

Today was the 21st. There was no time left to tell them. And now, her father will be very upset and insist that they move today. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran inside to an empty house. Her father was teaching his replacement everything he needed. Touya was spending some time with Yukito before the move. Yukito was going to be moving in with them once they settled in their new house so Yue could be close to his Master.

She leaned against the closed door, a puddle of rain water now formed at her feet. She looked down and saw her reflection and collapsed to her knees crying her eyes out. Kero-chan floated downstairs when he thought he heard someone enter. Seeing his Master crying he instantly flew to her side. Her tears spoke when she couldn't. he let her hug him until she had calmed down. When she fell asleep, he transformed and carried her upstairs. He then proceeded to call Touya and her father. They hurried home along with Yukito. All four of them agreed that they should pack up now and leave while Sakura was still sleeping. With that they left behind Tomoeda. Sakura vanished without a single trace.

At school the next day, Sakura's seat was empty. Everyone was a bit uneasy with her gone. They felt a little bit guilty about yesterday but Sakura was bound to forgive them. It was one of her faults, she forgave to easily. The teacher walked in. Everyone took their seats.

" Okay class I just got some news from the Office. It seems Sakura has been dropped from our school. I got word from her father that they moved. It is a great loss for this class to lose such a bright and cheerful student. Now will you please turn to page 187 in your math books…" the Sensei turned around and started to write the day's lesson on the board. However not everyone was opening their books. The news had shocked the class. No that was an understatement. They were in total denial. Sakura wasn't the type to do something like this. She wasn't that coldhearted. She wasn't like that. Chairs scraped across the floor as many students fled from their seat. They all rushed out the door and out of the school. They all ran down those familiar streets to reach her house. Li didn't bother to open the gate, he jumped over it. He franticly knocked on the door. No one answered. Everyone crowded around as he keep pushing the door bell. Still there was no reply, the house was dark and lonesome. No one was home. A huge feeling of guilt consumed them. They had driven her away when they only wanted her to open her eyes.

That was five years ago and everyone had soon forgotten that honey brown, emerald eyed girl. Life was peaceful in Tomoeda and every thing was calm with the occasional crime here and there. All in all Tomoeda hadn't changed much. Sakura's house was still for sale. A sleek black car pulled up to the house, it was followed by a small moving truck. Out stepped a young girl of 19 years old. She had dark blue hair and icy blue eyes that were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Her eyes scanned the area. " This is the place." The two movers nodded and began to unload the stuff. Once they finished she paid them and opened all the door and windows.

" Home sweet home." She flopped down on the couch. " It feels good…to be in one place. I wonder if things will be much better. I never really felt like I was adjusted to my hometown. Well...I'm home."

* * *

Yang-chan: I hope you liked it. This is my first CCS fanfic.

Sakura: I was right!

Yang-chan: You're not as dense as I thought you were!

Sakura: And you're not as dumb as I thought you were!

(Silence)

Both: HEY!


	2. The newcomer

Yang-chan: Mhm. Yep, it has started. My computer hates me.

Sakura-chan: What do you mean?

Yang-chan: It deleted my school project.

Shaoran-kun: You forgot to save it.

Yang-chan: (sweatdrop) Oh! That's what that little box thingy popped up for! You're so smart! (pinches his cheek) Anyway, here is chapter two! Enjoy!

**Summary: She was Naïve, they were on their toes. She would see the world in Pink and White. They saw it in black and grey. She would smile unaware of those around her. They would frown when she passed by. Sakura was happy and they suffered thanks to her innocence. So they finally snapped and confronted her only to drive her away. The Kinomoto curse had started. For every smile she had someone would frown, for every good moment someone suffered. Five years had passed since Sakura was driven away, and now a new girl has come to town, who is she and why is she so sad all the time? Why is it that when her tears fall that the town glows with Joy? She has come to take away all the darkness… but as always there is a price to pay.**

_**All for a smile**_

By Yang of Ying and Yang twins

" Here ya go!" The baker handed a young woman a bag full of freshly cooked bread. " Please enjoy!" He looked at her closely.

"What?" asked the woman.

" It's just that you look familiar."

"Oh!" Laughed the woman. Her voice was angelic. " I get that all the time…by the way is that your oven that is catching fire?" She pointed to the billow of smoke that was coming from the oven.

"Crap!" The man hurried and opened the oven door. Inside was a tray of charcoal. " No! My secret triple chocolate cookies!" A frown appeared on the woman's lips. She ran a hand through her deep blue hair, adjusted her sunglasses, and let out a sigh. She left the money for the bread on the counter and headed for the door.

" Hey! What's your name?" He called out after the woman.

"It…Suki. Suki Shino. And yours might I ask?"

" Li. Li Shaoran."

" May we meet again Li-san." She opened the door, letting in the cool summer breeze and the sound of children laughing. The door rattled shut. Suki made her way down the busy streets. A pair of friends were busy laughing and sharing the ice sundae that they had bought. A small smile appeared on her face but she quickly pushed it aside. She didn't have time to just watch the scenery. As she turned the corner she collided with a figure.

" Oh no! Are you okay?!" asked the figure that she had run into. Suki held tightly to her bag of bread. Opening one eye she realized that the bread was fine, but she couldn't say the same for her left elbow. Falling to the ground had cause her to rip the sleeve of her shirt and skin her elbow.

" No harm done." Suki said while getting up. " You should be more careful where you are going miss…?"

" Li. Li Meilin!" Meilin bowed. Suki did the same. While straighten up, Meilin saw the scrape on Suki's elbow. "Oh! Did you get that from the fall! I'm so sorry!" She searched franticly in her pocket for a handkerchief and produce none.

" Don't worry Li-san. I'm okay. Please don't worry over old wounds, it's no use. By the way, I'm a little lost. I am trying to return home. I made it to the bakery alright but unfortunately it seems I can not recall my way home. Can you please direct me to Kohaku street?"

" Kohaku street?! Did you buy that one big cream colored house that was for sale? The one with the blue trimming?"

" Yes, that very one. Why do you ask?" If it hadn't been for the sunglasses, Meilin would have seen Suki's eyes harden.

" Nothing, I just noticed it. Anyway take this street right up to that mail box, turn left and go about two block. There take Shimi lane for three blocks and from there you'll find Kohaku street. It's pretty easy."

" Thank you. May we meet again Li-san." Suki said as she slowly walked away. " Take care of yourself now. The world is a dangerous place." Meilin looked after the retreating figure of the woman in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders and went on her way.

As Suki walked away, she felt something stirring in the town. They were here, already beginning their movement.

The moon was full and spreading it's light on the little town. The park was still, only the swaying of the trees were noticeable. A loud roar cut through the tranquil night. A fearsome beast was roaming the streets. It's fur was shaggy and matted with blood. Shackled around it's feet were chains. The chains made a dull clanking sound as they were dragged along the ground.

" Li-kun, Li-chan, please be careful." Said a young woman, her violet blue eyes filled with concern.

" Tomoyo-chan, you worry too much! It's nothing the Li cousins can't take care of!" said another voice, this one belonging to a brunette whose hair was tied up in two braided pigtails.

" It's a simple creature, we'll be done with it in no time flat…although it would be easier if we had the Clow card." Remarked a masculine voice whose owner's chocolate brown eyes were scanning the area and the creature. " Alright. Let's go!" Both Meilin and Shaoran jumped down from the building top. Their costumes hadn't changed hardly at all, except that they were longer now due to their growth.

" Hey, you!" Meilin pointed at the creature. Up close now, they could see it had the shape of a bear, but it was pale and shadowy. It turned it's head to look at them. It's eyes were sewed shut, the blood still fresh as it was just down a few seconds ago. " You have no business here! We have come to do away with you!"

" Meilin, just give it a rest! We need to get rid of it and head home. I have a huge order to fill tomorrow." He pulled out one of his many paper amulets. " God of Thunder! Answer me call!" He tossed it into the air and place the flat of his sword to it. A huge thunder bolt shut out straight for the creature. The creature bared it's fangs and let out a deafening roar that instantly stopped and killed the thunder bolt.

" No good! Fire!" Shaoran threw the fire paper amulets towards the bear figure. They burst into flames as they made their way towards it. The creature opened it's mouth and a cloud of red shot forth smothering the flames. Only ashes fell to the ground.

" What the hell?! Okay, I'll attack this time!" Meilin ran at it and leapt trying to land a kick. The creature stood on it's hind leg and with one paw hit Meilin off her course. The claws had left huge gashes on her right arm that instantly turned black and became infected. Pain surged throughout her body. Pain beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

"Meilin!" Her cousin ran to her side along with Tomoyo. " Are you okay?! Talking to me! Tomoyo, can you take care of her?" Shaoran was standing in a fighting stance with his sword upright. " I'll take care of this thing." He charged and brought down his sword only to find out that it went right through the creature. _What the…?_ He felt it's claws rip through his robes and penetrate his flesh. The same gruesome blackness and infection started. Tomoyo watched in horror as Shaoran and Meilin both lay motionless, sweat covering their bodies from the fever. The creature slowly fell onto all fours, it came closer to Tomoyo, stepping past the weaken Shaoran. She froze to her spot, terrified to move. Slowly a single vertical eye appeared on it's forehead. A red pupil in the center. As it snapped fully open both Meilin and Shaoran screamed out in pain and started to convulse.

_I am what you fear, I am that pain you have locked away, I am the tears you cry…_

It was so close to her face, it's warm breath on her skin.

" JERK!" cried a voice. The creature's face snapped away as a kick made contact with it's face. A figure clad in blue stood in front of Tomoyo and Meilin. Their face was hidden by a hood." Take care to not interfere with this battle. Make sure that these two lay still. We don't want that poison of those wounds to spread." The person bent down and placed Shaoran next to Meilin. " This is no child's play." The person stood up, staring down at Tomoyo.

_How dare you interfere with me? You child shall never live to see another day!_

" You think to call me a child?" the person smirked. " I carry The Gem. And," the person pulled out a clear octagonal gem set in a gold embezzle, " you are the one who shall not live to see another soul be brought down to become your dinner!" Holding the gem towards the creature, they planted their feet firmly in the ground. The creature took one look at the gem and began to run in the other direction.

_Spare me! I didn't mean that threat! _

" You should have thought of that before hand!" The gem shone brightly and a beam shout out and trapped the creature. It froze and was dragged towards the figure. The whole area shone brightly and a fierce wind whipped around all of them. " Return to the one who shall claim you! Despair!" Tomoyo brought her forearm to her face as everything became white. Everything was blurry the first few second right after. Tomoyo found herself sprawled out on the ground. Next to her was the person, tending to the wounds on Shaoran and Meilin. They were putting a green ointment on a gauze square before bandaging the gashes.

" They should heal by tomorrow night. Take care of them. Don't take off these bandages till then." They told the two cousins. Meilin spotted Tomoyo and crawled over to her.

" Answer my question! Just who the hell are you?! How could you destroy that thing when my magic was useless against them?!" questioned Shaoran.

" Impatient are we? That creature is nothing you can beat with just a sword or physical attacks. It's something that only the heart can really understand. Pain, despair, sadness, grief, depression…it's all that. And I hold something to trap them. As for who I am…" The figure stood up looking at the moon suspended in the sky. " I have come to take the darkness away." The person vanished into the night sky.

" MATTE!" Meilin shouted. " Don't go yet!"

" Don't worry, I shall be here till there is only light, and I shall take away the darkness forever!" the wind carried the reply. Then there was only silence.

**_I have come to take the darkness away. I shall be here till there is only light and I shall take away the darkness forever!_**

The three people sat in silence, the words freshly etched into their hearts and the encounter tattooed in their memories. Darkness? What darkness were They talking about?

* * *

Yang-chan: Okay, that turned out different from what I originally had outlined. 

Sakura: really?

Yang-chan: Sakura! ( huggles) How are you Kawaii little girl?

Shaoran: While Yang-chan is overcome by Sakura's cuteness, I ask you to please press that little button so you can submit your review. All reviews welcome.

Yang-chan: Sakura, you cutie! KAWAII!


	3. Coffee and Email

Yang-chan: Okay, three chapters. YAY! I'm so happy! (star in eyes)

Li-kun: Yea, yea, anyway while Yang-chan is being her baka self here is chapter 3.

**Summary: She was Naïve, they were on their toes. She would see the world in Pink and White. They saw it in black and grey. She would smile unaware of those around her. They would frown when she passed by. Sakura was happy and they suffered thanks to her innocence. So they finally snapped and confronted her only to drive her away. The Kinomoto curse had started. For every smile she had someone would frown, for every good moment someone suffered. Five years had passed since Sakura was driven away, and now a new girl has come to town, who is she and why is she so sad all the time? Why is it that when her tears fall that the town glows with Joy? She has come to take away all the darkness… but as always there is a price to pay.**

_**All for a smile**_

By Yang of Ying and Yang twins

_Click Clack. _The sound of someone typing an e-mail on their laptop hovered slightly over the buzzing of everyone in the Café.

_Dear Dream Catcher_

_Things are pretty quiet here in Tomoeda. I moved in alright. It wasn't that hard after all! I'm really glad things turned out the way they did. Ohhh…I do miss everyone back home. Can you believe the stillness of such a little town? Of course you do! You've been in small towns before. Anyway, I'm okay. Not much to report here. I'll be sending a small article from the Japanese newspaper for you to read. It's about this strange incident involving a woman in the Park near my home. She turned up in the park with chains bound to her hands and feet but she swears she can't remember anything. The chains were severed and what ever was at the other end was gone. Have fun reading it! _

_Signed,_

_Raven_

"E-mail sent!" said the little robotic voice. The person looked at the screen as she sipped her coffee. " That's just fine." Clicking on the little tab, she popped up another screen. It contained the article that she had sent along with her e-mail. Clicking the exit tab her screen blanked. " I hope Dream Catcher gets it." The bell from the door caught her attention. She looked up. Both Li cousins and someone she didn't know had walked in. Scrunching into her booth, she tired to look as small as possible. Too bad it failed.

" Hey, I remember you! I'm really sorry about the other day! How's your arm?" Meilin asked.

" Just fine. I've had worse." Suki smiled. The sky darkened as rain began to fall. She looked outside through her sunglasses. " Oh joy. Rain."

" It looks like we won't be able to go to the park Shaoran-kun!" said Meilin.

" Yes, but I'm sure we can enjoy the day here at the Café, right?" He smiled at Suki.

" Yes, I suppose you can." Sighed Suki as she finished her coffee. She stood up and gathered her things.

" Hey, what's the hurry? Why don't you stay with us?" Shaoran implied as the other two sat down. " We could use the company!"

" It looks like you have all the company you'd want." She looked at the two young women chattering away over the menu. " Why ask for anymore?"

" The more the better besides, you should get to know others in this town. Being the new person in town is a hard time in a person's life. Well, what do you say?" He held out the extra chair at the table.

" Come one and spend some time with us!" smiled Meilin.

" I'm sure we'll get to be good friends!" Tomoyo said gently.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Suki sat down. She placed her jacket in her lap and set her laptop on the table. The other two women smiled with joy. After placing their orders, everyone turned to look at Suki.

" What?"

" Well, Meilin said that you bought the old house on Kohaku street," Tomoyo tucked a strand of hair behind her head, " and I was just curious…"

" Yes, I do live there now as… Li-san has said. What I am curious about is when I was sold the I felt this chill in the air around it. It probably was my imagination, but it held a tone of sadness to it." There was silence as their drinks arrived. Suki pulled her drink close and pulled out a container. Putting exactly three drops in her coffee, she swirled it around until the red semi-clear liquid dissolved. She brought the cup to her lips and drank. Noticing the others staring at her, she put the cup down.

" Vitamins."

" Excuse me?" asked Meilin.

" The red liquid are my vitamins. I sometimes do not eat very well when I first settle down. I tend to skip some meals, so I carry vitamins that I can easily put into my coffee or any other liquids for that matter. To keep my strength up."

" Oh. Well, have about you tell us about yourself. You know, where you came from and stuff."

" Very well, I am Shino Suki. I come from England. My parents are originally from Japan but they moved to England a long time ago. I studied there, and I came here as a Rite of Passage that is common in my family. My other sibling has done the same. I really hope to stay in one place my whole life, but I haven't found that place yet. When I do I hope that I will find a happiness there that I have been working for my whole life. My father once told me ' Happiness is a goal many strive for, you are just taking a harder route than most. But I'm sure you'll find that happiness meant for you , I'm sure of it.'"

" So your parents are in England while you're here?" Tomoyo said slowly.

"No."

"Huh?"

" My parents have passed away two years ago…" Suki looked down at her reflection in her coffee. " I only have my sibling and a friend back home in England. They are awaiting my arrival in a year. In that year I am suppose to grow. But I do miss my father and mother. Both of them are my precious treasures in this life."

" We're sorry. We didn't mean to remind you of anything like that." Shaoran shook his head slightly. " It must have been rough for you."

" Oh! Don't worry about it. If I never talked about it, it would still hurt." Suki laughed. The sky outside crackled with energy. The room brightened with light as a lighting bolt raced across the sky. " It's getting worse."

" Yeah, normally we don't get thunder storms this time of the year." Shaoran scanned the sky. _Somehow, this in no normal storm. _

_Ping! _"You've got mail!" A little robotic voice called out. Everyone jumped slightly at the sound. Suki muttered a quick sorry and popped open her e-mail.

_Dear Raven,_

_Not bad. I say this is getting interesting. Do what ever to stay safe. If this is going on, please do not do anything rash. I worry about your safety 24/7. Yes, you have grown since your father's death, but please be careful. I shall be up here pacing and worrying myself till I have a fever, but I respect your choice to move. Please, I say this once more, if you are in need just e-mail me and I shall be at your side in an instant. Have you been taking your medication? If you need anymore, just e-mail me and I shall figure out a way to get you your medicine. DO NOT EVER SKIP YOUR MEDICINE! Last time was the worst! I could have died taking care of you. You still have a job to do and it is one that no one else can take over. KEEP THINGS UNDER WRAPS AND DO NOT LOSE THE TEARDROP!_

_Yours,_

_Dream Catcher._

_PS He says that you better be adjusting right and he sends his love._

" Oh, dream catcher, you baka." She muttered after reading the e-mail. Quickly she shut down the computer.

" Dream catcher?"

" My friend in England." Suki glanced at the clock above the others. " It was nice chatting with you, but if you excuse me, I must go. I have things that must be taken care of. Thank you for your company." She bowed and started walking away, putting on her jacket and slipping her laptop into it's case/

" Hey, Shino-san?" called out Tomoyo.

Suki turn around, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Maybe we can come visit you sometime, at your home?"

Suki fell silent, then talking in a short breath she replied. " Sometime." The door opened and gust of wind entered. Everyone shivered at the coldness and all let out sigh of relief once the door shut. The trio looked out the window and watched as Suki walked quickly down the street, her figure quickly disappearing in the rain of the afternoon storm.

_E-mail sent._

_3:07 p.m. Thursday._

" She says that she moved in alright." The owner of the voice shut down the laptop that they were using. A smile appeared on their lips.

" Yes, well, I can't take her word for it." Another voice responded as they looked out a window at the nice clear sky.

" Really, you two don't trust her enough. She has grown plenty since HIS death." This one was busy putting tea on the table.

" Since, her Father's death." A fourth voice added, while stroking the black cat that sat in their lap.

" I just can't help worry about her." Replied the owner of the laptop.

" I agree with him. I worry too." The sun light warmed their face as they continued to stare out the window.

" We all worry about her, don't we?" They placed the last cup of tea down and looked at the one with the cat in their lap.

" Too much." This one leaned back in their chair, the cat jumping out of their lap. " At this rate, we'll all turn gray and die soon."

"HEY!" Everyone else replied.

" But, Dream Catcher, will she be alright?" the one at the window walked away.

" As long as she had The Teardrop with her, she'll be fine, Blade."

" It's Willow!" The one in the chair called out trying to annoy Blade.

" QUIT CALLING ME WILLOW! IT'S BLADE!"

" Now, Blade, Gem, calm down." The last one had put a cake down on the table. " We can't fight over something so simple."

" But, Crow, I was just having fun!" replied Gem.

" Crow, it's not something simple. IT'S MY NAME THAT GEM IS WARPING!" screamed Blade.

" Please, silence. Raven is our top concern!" Dream Catcher looked down at everyone. " As of now, nothing too big has happened, but I fear that something big will come soon. I can not tell anything of the future but I have a strong feeling…" everyone stood in silence.

" What should we do then, Dream?" asked Crow.

" For now nothing. But let's just keep an e-mail connection with her. And then, if worst comes to worst, we'll make our move."

* * *

Yang-chan: Please Review! And thank you for reading! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! (wave) 


	4. Inside you

Yang-chan: I feel so loved. (tear tear) Ahh.. anyway. I am happy to present to you chapter 4! I want to thank me reviewers!

iluvanime493: Confusing? But interesting? Okay! Thanks for pointing that out to me! It was mean, but the Kinomoto Curse is happening. No, they didn't forget her.

Donut: Sakura will show up in later chapters.

Dark-Mystical-Beauty: Thank you! I will e-mail you when I do update.

angelic-innocence00: Arigato!

kaze-mononoke-nedge: Can't answer your question right now. But she will show up.

villainrage: Yay! I'm not typical! Or my story at least.

Eien no kaze: Yay!

**Summary: She was Naïve, they were on their toes. She would see the world in Pink and White. They saw it in black and grey. She would smile unaware of those around her. They would frown when she passed by. Sakura was happy and they suffered thanks to her innocence. So they finally snapped and confronted her only to drive her away. The Kinomoto curse had started. For every smile she had someone would frown, for every good moment someone suffered. Five years had passed since Sakura was driven away, and now a new girl has come to town, who is she and why is she so sad all the time? Why is it that when her tears fall that the town glows with Joy? She has come to take away all the darkness… but as always there is a price to pay.**

**All for a smile**

A Yang Production

The rain hadn't stopped since they had met in the café. That was a Friday, and now it was a Monday. The weekend had passed slowly and wet. Everyone was buzzing around the town, umbrellas up and rain coats pulled closely over bodies. For such a dreary and wet day the town was alive with energy. Everyone was glowing…well almost everyone. Suki pulled her leather jacket closer to her body. A chill went down her back as she pushed along the busy crowded streets. She hated the rain. Hated it, loathed it. Frowning the whole time, the rain slowly stopped. Scowling, she looked at the sky as the sun peeked in between the clouds.

" Good. Good. Sun." She muttered to herself as she took a street towards the park. Everything was still moist, so she decided against the bench. The trees were welcoming and a bit more dry.

" Another day…another chance." Clicking open her briefcase that she carried her laptop in, she looked around to make sure that no one was near by. Beep-beep-beep! The opening screen slowly appeared. Logging in, she opened a program. It was a video. She played a small portion of it and opened a word pad.

_They affected the whole town. Many of the young children were slaughtered by them, and the whole town mourned for the loss. Soon the Elders began to turn up missing…_

_We found them dead, their hearts failed them. Around their chest was a small mark, an x with a line going through The children, now that we remember, had a similar mark, this one a circle within a circle with a line running diagonally right to left. We can not stop these creatures. We do not have the strength to battle such things that we can not understand._

_We can only pray that they shall cease and we can live in peace…._

_Great be God! They had stopped showing up! But I still sob for the town. So little of us remain. I and my neighbors. Then the couple down the street and the baby. Lastly, the orphan. What have we done to deserve such a tragedy?_

A sigh escaped her lips. She closed that one and opened a new one. The screen was blank and it flickered.

"CRAP! My battery!" she hissed as the low battery signal flashed on her screen. " Crap!" She turned off the laptop and scowled herself for forgetting to recharge the battery last night. The sun shone brightly now and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. Suki put the laptop away. Picking up the newspaper that she slipped into her case that morning she started reading when a pricking sensations filled her entire body. Then it centered around her right arm. It burned in pain. As quickly as she could she reached into her case and pulled out a bottle of black pills. She opened it and popped three in and instantly the pain dulled. Her arm throbbed even after the pain started to subdue. When it truly receded, She could not feel that arm. Gently she stretched and curled her fingers.

" Much better. Crap that hurt!" She grabbed her wrist and massaged the muscles. Slowly, like a flower blooming after a long winter, feeling began to return to her arm. She rolled her hand trying to get as much blood to flow. " Why me?" The whole town buzzed with laughter and joy as she stood up, a tear rolling slowly down her tan cheek. " Why me?"

_Tonight I face them again…_

_Tonight I am them…_

_Tonight I let me emotions over come me…_

_I am no better than them…_

The young man wrote slowly, letting the words flow out of him like a spring or a river. He looked over the words. Tears fell… _plop plop_… on the paper. He wanted so much for the emotions within him to go away. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He wanted to just give up on life.

_Why do you cry?_

" Because I do! I hate my life! I hate how people at my job treat me! I hate how people at school treat me! I hate my parents! I hate everything!" He cried.

_Then what do you want to do?_

" I don't know…I just don't want to go on living…but I don't want to die with such emptiness in myself."

_Sadness…depression…that is what is within you. Do you want to be free from such things?_

"Yes. I do…" he looked up from his paper and into the mirror in front of him. Two eyes peered at him. He became entranced. A clawed arm reached out from the mirror's surface.

_Do not fear…I will help. You must let everything within go. Do not stop from feeling such things. _

" Yes…but who are you?" Thin ribbons of silver snaked their way from the surface and floated inches in from of him.

_I've been with you since you were little. Don't you remember? When ever you were sad or upset I came alive…and now you set me free._

The young man tried to cry out as the hand grabbed his face, blinding him. He felt something wrap around his wrists, his ankles, and his neck. His voice faltered and a sea of heavy darkness engulfed him entirely.

" It's much greater than Eriol." Muttered Shaoran. He paced back and forth on the rooftop of his apartment. The air crackled with an unknown energy, making him restless. It was too long ago that Eriol had left town. Hell, Eriol hadn't written to him, or anyone for that! Only…no. Nope, he wasn't going to let old wounds open.

" Shaoran!" called out a voice. He turned around to see his cousin, breathless from running. Behind her was the ever tranquil Tomoyo, a smile on her face.

" Please do be careful. I do not want anything to happen to you two, not like last time."

" Tomoyo-chan! You worry to much! We'll be alright. Shaoran-kun has been training even harder than ever. We'll be sure to kick what ever is out there." Meilin grabbed her friends hand in reassurance. As the two took off, Tomoyo couldn't help but worry. Letting out a tiresome sigh, she turned around and started walking down from the open sky. " Let them be alright." She wished silently. The shadows flickered and settled, a figure now racing along in the moon light bent on protecting the naïve people.

" Idiots…" They hissed under their breath. " Jumping into the unknown like that." Landing nimbly on the roof, they crawled over to the ledge. Both cousins were facing off with a odd humanoid figure. It's hands were clawed and several spikes ran down it's spine. A wild mane of black hair cascaded down around it's back. A strong, muscular tail slapped the ground, on the end was a thin ,curved, hallow spike filled with poison.

_You two, what is it that you will?_

" We can't let you run around wild."

_Do you truly believe that you can stop me?_

" Yes! Shaoran can!"

" Meilin, stop it."

_Take your best shot and rip this flesh apart._

It stood still, a sly smirk playing on it's lips. Puzzled, Shaoran just stared at it. Noting that it would not do anything to defend it self, he drew his sword. Wrapped around it were paper charms that were sometimes used to chase away evil spirits. The humanoid's eyes widened as they saw the young man charging. It stood ready, if they were going down, then HE would go down with him. Shaoran jumped and swung down his sword.

_KLANG!_

The sound of metal against metal echoed around them. A figure knelt holding a sword thinner than his straining against his strength. His minded reeled as he recognized who it was.

" YOU!" He shouted as he jumped away. He put his sword away and took out a slip of parchment. " Lighting!"

The figure quickly drew out a mirror. They held it up against the powerful attack. The lighting scattered to the many winds, leaving behind a smoking mirror.

" Idiots! Stop it!" They shouted. Turning around they faced the creature. " Let him go."

_Do you think I shall do as you say?_

" I don't, but it is my duty to get rid of the likes of you!" They bent down and kicked up towards the humanoids face. It grabbed their leg.

_Foolish one. I will be free. I shall not be taken down! _The tail raised up and wrapped around the body of the black clad figure. The scorpion like end hovered dangerously close to their neck. The figure struggled against the bonds, but they only grew tighter and the poisonous end was closing the gap. Their sword lay on the ground forgotten in the haste to pull out the mirror. Their eyes widen as they felt it pierce the skin and within seconds a hot sensation filled their whole body.

" You know, it would be better if it was the REAL me." Said a voice. Everyone looked up at the moon, in it's shadow stood the same person that was slowly dieing in the tangle of muscle.

_How did you?_

" A mere double, thanks to my magic." They lifted a hand and the bundle that was held tightly fluttered down to the ground in a heap. " But you, I must get rid of you. Let go of the boy!"

" Hey, what boy! I don't see any boy!" yelled Meilin.

_Did I forget to bring out my friend and my master? Very well. _Clank Clank. Something dragged along the ground, something heavy and metal. Behind the humanoid a new figure stepped out. There were chains around their ankles, wrist, and neck, connecting them to the creature in front of them. His face was tired and worn, as if all the worries in the world rested on his shoulders.

" YAMAZAKI-SAN!"

* * *

Thank you and review please! 


	5. Veprae

Yang-chan: Hey y'all! . I got some good reviews and it's about time I started to explain some things in this story. Hehehe! Arigato Minna-sama!

Summary: If you haven't been reading before go to the first chapter to read the summary cuz I got lazy! (sweatdrop)

**Last time: **

_Did I forget to bring out my friend and my master? Very well. _Clank Clank. Something dragged along the ground, something heavy and metal. Behind the humanoid a new figure stepped out. There were chains around their ankles, wrist, and neck, connecting them to the creature in front of them. His face was tired and worn, as if all the worries in the world rested on his shoulders.

" YAMAZAKI-SAN!"

_**All for a smile**_

A Yang Production

" Hello Shaoran-kun, Meilin-chan." The voice that came out of his mouth was not his own. He moved awkwardly against the chains that held him, straining almost. " What brings you here?"

"Yamazaki-san! Get away from that thing!" yelled Shaoran as he gripped his sword tightly.

" I'm sorry Shaoran-kun…I can not." An evil grin was placed on his lips, this was not Shaoran's friend that he had come to trust and confide in. " I finally understand what I have been holding inside me for all this time."

_Master, let everything out…let your emotions go!_

" I trusted you as a friend. I wanted both of us to go to collage together, I wanted us to live next door and get together and play a round of cards while our kids played in the back yard…" Yamazaki hissed. " I was happy that Chiharu loved me…that is at least what I thought. SHE LOVED YOU SHAORAN LI! You stole the only girl that I ever loved. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The humanoid beside him started to double in size. _Let everything out master! Give me all those negative thoughts and feelings!_

" I worked and worked to get so far in my life, but did anyone appreciate that! No! It was always Shaoran this and Shaoran that! Never Yamazaki!" The binds on his wrist and feet tighten. " Everyone complained… Why can't you be like Shaoran-kun! Shaoran-kun doesn't lie! He's always on time. He is kind…He is cool…He is what I wish you could be!" The begin chuckled with delight as it continued to grew even more. Yamazaki placed a hand over his face as tears started to pour out. " My parents always pointed all the good you did and compared me to you. I couldn't make my parents happy. You should have heard them at night, ' Yamazaki tries his best, but that Li-kun is so much better. Why can't our dear Yamazaki be like him? That boy is hopeless.' It broke my heart to hear it. Your own parents. I…can't.-I just can't anymore! I HATE YOU!" A strange aura flared around him and traveled the length of the chain to the creature.

_I do my master's bidding!_

A giant clawed hand reached down trapping Shaoran. He braced himself as the ground was ripped up with him.

" I call upon my strength, power of light and darkness." The black figure called out. From their back burst angelic wings, glowing eerily in the moon light, with a tint of blue. In their hand was a thin sword, it's hilt encrusted with bright jewels. " Let the young man go! Your fight is with me only!"

_I am what Master makes me and now my fight is with both of you!_

With it's free hand the creature swung out, ruffling the feathers of our hero. They brought the sword up and across cutting off the hand. " You creatures can not continue your nature while I am here!" Raising the sword above their head, they swung down, the hand now relaxing as Shaoran felt himself go weightless. Above him he could hear the battle, but that mattered little as the ground was slowly approaching. Something soft and silky creased his cheek. He opened his eyes that he never realized he closed, two bright eye flashed in the moonlight and then he felt himself slowing down. His feet hovered inches above the ground, something was hooked under his arms.

" You can't defeat those creatures. They are not the same things you battled years ago against HIM." A voice whispered in his ear. " I must do this alone!" Feathers fluttered around him, a single one hovering in front of him, within reach. His hands acted on their own, stretching out and grasping the fading feather. A pair of hands pulled him and guided him to some bushes.

" Shaoran-kun!" cried his cousin. She wrung her hands as he sat down in a daze. That voice reminded him of someone from long ago…Sakura.

" Yamazaki-san! Snap out of it!" Yelled the flying figure. " Don't sink further into your own despair! You can still get out. Let me help you get rid of these feelings."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He screamed. A huge pillar of fire sped out of the giant creature. The wings caught fire as they brought up their hands to block the fire. Wind whipped at their face, the cloth that once was their mask now ashes, their wings gone.

" Wind!" Shaoran was snapped out of it and called on the elements to help the fallen angel.

"OOF! My head…" Deep hair stood out against the black clothes. " Crap! It's stronger than I thought!" Both cousins hid as the person turned around. Blue eyes burned with ambition.

_Suki… _echoed in their mind.

Suki reached into her clothes and pulled out a small pink gumball size ball and ate it. Grabbing her sword once more, she stared down at the creature and Yamazaki.

" Please, I beg of you, stand down."

" Never."

Suki let out a ragged sigh, she brought her sword to her face. _Let your soul settle once more Yamazaki-san, never again must you tread this darken path again…_Her feet moved forward, her arms swinging the sword, her eyes harden with sympathy. The chain that connected the two beings was severed, Yamazaki screamed in pain and fell to the floor gasping for breath. The once strong boy whimpered from the reality that he was so abruptly thrown into.

_My source of power may have been cut, but you can not continue to do this much longer! FALL, MEET YOUR DESTINY OF DEATH! We shall consume this world and let everything that once was restrained free, and that which is open shall close!_

" Won't you ever shut up!" Suki shouted as she put away her sword into it's hilt. " I am getting rid of things like you almost daily, smaller, but at least they went quietly!" She stuck out her hand palm open, the same jewel that she used before. " Now come!" A light shot forth and wrapped around the creature, binding it's body. Wind whipped up around both of them, the light slowly retreating into the jewel. The creature let out an anguished howl as it's body was pulled deeper into the crystal clear jewel.

_WE SHALL CONSUME YOU!_

" OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" A bright light blinded everyone, sweeping throughout the city. Suddenly everything went dark, the moon cast overhead, crickets chirping their night song, the wind whispering soft melodies in the air.

" holy…crap…" whispered Meilin. She walked out to were the THING was. Yamazaki lay peacefully in the dirt, his once harden face now soften. Shaoran stared at his friend, he had never known what Yamazaki had felt before. Hiding behind his lies, smiling in the face of jealousy.

" He'll be fine…" Suki was bent over Yamazaki, checking his pulse. Her arms trembled as they stretched forth. Something was flowing down her right arm…something crimson, something warm…something like blood.

" HEY! Are you okay!" Meilin ran over to her as Suki collapsed into a sitting position. Blood was streaming down her arm.

_Damn, that one was stronger than I thought. I should have been prepared…_the thought flashed through Suki's head as she tightened her bandages that she was applying to herself. " Don't touch…" She hissed in pain. " You can't do anything for me…"

" What do you mean I can't do anything! I took a first aid course… now raise your arms up.." Meilin was cut off as Suki glared at her.

" I told you, you can't help me with this! What the hell are you two still doing here? Get out of here and take Yamazaki-san outta here also!"

" No." Shaoran said firmly, his arms crossed over his chest. " We need to know who you really are and what you are doing here." His eyes narrowed with coldness.

" Now, why the hell would I do that?" smirked Shino. " You two do not need to know what is above your head. Do you really believe that you can ask and I will tell?"

" Yes…" was all he responded.

Suki let out a laugh. " I have to admit…you got something about you that leads me to trust you...but you two do not need to concern yourself with something that you are not needed in….unlike what happened all those years ago. If you couldn't control yourself then, there is little chance that I will call upon your service."

" What do you mean THEN?" Meilin still hovered above Suki's wound.

" Get the hell away!" Suki snapped. " I told you that you can not heal this wound! Those things are not human!"

" What are they then?"

"…Chaos…Despair…Jealousy…Anger…Greed…all those feelings that you keep locked away. Inside of you, they build up and feed off of you. It's your true self… They are Veprae." Suki looked down at the sleeping figure of Yamazaki. Using her index finger, she drew an outline of a blanket around him and when she took her hand away, a rich purple blanket appeared. " As for who I am…I really can't let you know much. But do know this…I am the only one who can battle the Veprae. Do not get in my way…" Suki looked away from the two. " …You two harbor a great secret involving her…a girl you chased away from this town… I can feel your guilt even from here."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" both of them yelled as Suki

started to walk away.

" Didn't I already tell you? I am the only one who can stop these Veprae." Suki stared up at the sky, the stars twinkling playfully. Tears poured over as she gazed at them. As the first one hit the ground one star went out, then another one, a stream of tears fell from her face at a steady rate as the stars extinguished for the day as each tear fell to the ground where the earth swallowed them. " Day light is coming."

" What?"

" May we meet again in a better situation…tell Tomoyo-san that her once good friend is still around." Her voice faded along with her figure. Shaoran ran after her, only to find his path clear and deserted.

" DAMN IT!" He hissed through clenched teeth. " What the hell is going on! Veprae! HER! How does she know about…about Sakura!" He fell to his knees and started to punch the ground in frustration. " Someone just tell me!" In response a piece of paper swooped down in front of him.

_You must first figure out what really went on in HER life, then can you seek me. With out that memory, your quest to find out the truth and to ease your guilt shall never come. The shadows of MEMORY and GUILT hang over you. _

_Lift them..._

_then find me._

" What the hell…happened?" sighed Shaoran as he stood shakily to his feet. His cousin looked up at him, a worried look on her face.

" Shaoran, what are we going to do? We can't travel back in time…we don't have the Sakura Cards. We don't know any spells that can help us…and I'm sure that you don't want to see Eriol after all these years."

" No, I don't want too. Especially now…after all THAT. I'm sure the moment that I call him up, he'll try to kill me over the phone." Shaoran pocketed the note and walked over to where Yamazaki still slept. Between the two, they carried him back to his apartment. The morning sun touched their faces lightly as it crawled up the sky. Both of them never saw how warm one was before.

* * *

Arigaot Minna-sama. Review please. 


	6. The Key to the past

Yang-chan: You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! (sob sob) I'm so happy! On with the story…anyone got a tissue?

Summary: Yea…go to first chapter and read it…

**Last time…**

" Shaoran, what are we going to do? We can't travel back in time…we don't have the Sakura Cards. We don't know any spells that can help us…and I'm sure that you don't want to see Eriol after all these years."

" No, I don't want too. Especially now…after all THAT. I'm sure the moment that I call him up, he'll try to kill me over the phone." Shaoran pocketed the note and walked over to where Yamazaki still slept. Between the two, they carried him back to his apartment. The morning sun touched their faces lightly as it crawled up the sky. Both of them never saw how warm one was before.

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang Production._

The sound of paper rustling brought Shaoran's attention back down to earth. He stared blankly at the phone he was holding, the long tone was getting louder now. Letting out a defeated sigh, he let the phone drop into it's cradle.

" Nothing?" Meilin's voice wove into the hallway. The sound of dishes clinking against each other wrapped around her voice.

" No." Shaoran looked down at the ground. He wanted…no…he needed to call Eriol. It didn't matter if Eriol killed him on the spot, he needed to know what happened. " I still can't bring myself to call him."

(Flashback)

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THREE THINKING! DID YOU EVER STOP AND THINK HOW THAT WOULD HAVE AFFECTED HER! YOU THREE ARE THE MOST IMATURE AND INCONSIDERATE PEOPLE I HAVE EVER HAD THE CHANCE TO MEET!" Shaoran held the phone at arm distance as a distraught Eriol yelled at him. " DO YOU THREE HAVE NO BRAIN IN THAT EMPTY SKULL? IF I GET A CHANCE I WILL FLY OUT THERE AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

" Listen…I'm sorry." Shaoran's voice dropped to a low whisper." I never…thought…she would take it that way." On the other end Eriol took a deep breath and let it out VERY slowly. " I just didn't want to carry that burden around anymore."

" I understand that sometimes Sakura-chan can be a little hard to be around with, BUT things aren't always what they seem. I hope that you can live with whatever results this brings about. I can not help you with any guilt. Do not ever call me again, Li-san. If you do, I might have to kill you."

" I understand…I know that I could never forgive me either…" His hands trembled slightly as the phone clicked ending the call. " …if I were you."

( End Flashback)

" I can't call him. He sounded like he would kill me."

" Can you blame him?" Meilin dried her hands with a hand cloth and walked out to were her cousin stood with his forehead against the wall. " But who else could we turn to? Suki said that we could not seek her till we find out what really happened."

_Tap tap! Tap tap! Tap tap!_

Both cousins looked around wildly trying to find the source of the tapping. It sounded as if something was gently rapping at a window…Meilin ran into the kitchen. Shaoran followed behind her. Two beady black eyes stared at them from outside, it's feathers were ruffled as it shook it's head. Gently, it pecked at the window, demanding entrance. Shaoran stuck out his hand to stop his cousin. A raven at this time of day?

" Don't open it." He hissed.

Seeing that it was refused, the Raven flew to a bush, snapped off a twig and reappeared at the window. It cocked it's head to a side and slipped the twig in. Shaoran ran forward, arms out, trying to slam shut the window. Wind burst in, sending them flying to the ground. The Raven let out a shrill dry cry as it circled over head, a letter clutched tightly in it's feet. Both cousins grabbed a broom and mop and swung with all their might. Meilin hit it square on, making it drop the letter and shrieking as it flew out the open window.

" OH GOD! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" She shut the window and locked it tightly. " What the hell was that thing doing anyway?"

Shaoran didn't hear her. The letter lay on the floor inviting him to pick it up. On the front in neat black ink were the words:

_To Li Shaoran and Li Meilin_

He wasn't in control of his body as it moved, his hands gripping the letter.

" Shaoran-kun?" Her voice was layered with worry. " Are you okay?" She watched as he turned over the letter and lifted the sealed flap. His eyes showed relief. There was only a letter inside. " Oh, don't you do that to me! I could have died! What's it say?" Peering over her cousin's shoulder she read.

_I thought that you might need this. It will help you get to WHEN you need to be. Then maybe the pieces will fall into place, and you'll be the ones that will open their eyes._

_Signed,_

_DREAM CATCHER_

A single pale pink journal page peered up from the envelope, the faint scent of Cherry Blossoms drifted across their nose. There were only two words on the paper and they recognized that handwriting…

_KINOMOTO SAKURA_

" Sakura…" The paper blinded them both as it emitted a powerful light.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Meilin's voice could barely be heard over the sound of rushing wind. They felt something warm on their foreheads, filling them with a soft, tranquil energy. The light faded away, leaving them disoriented, the room spun around them till it became pitch black. Before their bodies hit the floor, they vanished.

_Across town a few minutes ago…_

Tomoyo hummed a little tune that she picked up from somewhere. Shaoran had filled her in on the details of last nights battle, but knowing that Sakura-chan was alive brought little comfort to her mind. To her, she was the reason that Sakura had gone away.

" Sakura-chan…" she sighed. Her mother had bawled uncontrollably when she found out the news.

" Tomoyo-sama…tea." One of her maids brought in a cup of tea and set it before her. "Oh! That's right! Something came for you." She held out a white envelope with black ink writing.

_To Daidouji Tomoyo_

" Thank you." She smiled as her maid left. The letter stared up at her from the table, looking small and innocent. After a sip or two of her tea, her curiosity over took her. Turning the letter over in her hand, she slipped her finger under the flap and opened it.

_May you be able to look at the truth and see that maybe you were the one who needs to open their eyes. What is outside can never truly reflect what the soul tries to hide. May you be able to sooth your guilt._

_Signed,_

_DREAM CATCHER_

Tomoyo looked inside the envelope. A pink slip of paper with two words stood alone.

_KINOMOTO SAKURA_

She couldn't see as a wave of warmth and tranquility overcame her body. Her head pounded as her room spun around her, turning black. Before she fell on top of her coffee table, she too disappeared.

_Present time_

All three felt their feet touch firm ground. Their eyes adjusted to the warm glow that the room they were in was giving off.

" Good night Mama." A child's voice called out in a yawn.

" Sleep peacefully. Take good care of your sister." A door closed. There was the sound of footsteps and the click of another door opening. Suddenly the light in the room grew brighter. A young man sat in a chair, his back to them and the young woman.

" They asleep?" His voice was tinted with concern.

" Yes. I wish they could have stayed awake longer…" the woman spoke softly. Her steps were slow and spaced out. Her hands trembled slightly as she neared the man. " I would have wanted them to see me…"

" But it's better this way…for them." A sigh was heard. " This will be the last time won't it?"

" The very last…" The woman leaned against the chair the man was in. Her hands intertwined with his.

" I dreamt about this for a long time. You won't have to struggle anymore…but now you'll.." The man was silenced by the women pressing a finger on his lips.

" Shhh… Don't feel so bad. We never asked for this…It was just given. I can't stop it and neither can you. Time won't let us…even if we could control time, sooner or later we will have to face it."

" I want to join you tonight…even if I can't help you. I want to be with you till the very last. This is our last night together." His head dropped. From the angle all they could see were tears streaming down his face. The woman's shoulder shook as she too joined him in his grief.

" Please…what ever happens…take care of them…for me."

" She'll…she'll have to go through it won't she?"

" Yes…but for now, she'll be like any other girl...unaffected by them…unable to see them...able to be herself…"

The clocks ticked away the minutes, both of them in each others arms…enjoying what ever time they had left.

" It's time…" The man gently lead the woman to the door. " We can't put this off anymore…"

Both of them smiled as they closed the door behind them.

Everything went black. A scream filled their minds…a painful scream…a scream of pure sadness. Their senses were dulled, they couldn't figure out what was up or what was down. Two voices lingered softly in their mind…one full of life and the other one, dying.

" I love you Fujitaka…"

" And I you, Nadeshiko…"

" Take care of Touya and Sakura…don't tell her…anything………till……….it's…" The voice ceased to be heard, their life now extinguished.

" Time…" Fujitaka finished for her in a sob. " I promise…I promise!"

Their minds lost all consciousness…and they plunged again into the darkness.

* * *

Please Review. (bow) Arigato Minna-sama! (smile smile) 


	7. When they were young

Yang-chan: Meh…I am getting lazy….(silence) Yea…so anyway…some of you have been asking if Suki is Sakura…Now if I told you that would spoil a lot of the story…you'll have to find out. I promise that soon we'll find out what happened to Sakura and who Suki really is. Promise! ( or you can flame me for ever to get me going…)

Last time, we found our heroes in the past, trying to figure out what happened to Sakura all those years ago.

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang Production_

The sun shone softly on their faces, it's warmth awaking them. Voices surrounded them, the laughter of children and the soft murmur of adults.

" Touya!" cried a little girl. They looked as small honey haired, green eyed girl sobbed softly, her ball stuck up in a tree. Two older kids were pointing at her and snickering. " Nii-chan!"

" Sakura! What's wrong?" Her older brother scurried over, glaring at the two kids. They immediately stopped and scampered away. Sakura pointed at the tree with her ball stuck in it. Her brother nodded and looked over the current problem. Deciding that there was no other way, he started to climb the tree. His little sister looked on in fear.

" Nii-chan!"

" Shhh! I…can almost…reach it!" He strained forward, his little tiny arms stretching as far as he could. Her sister smiled slightly as she saw his fingers brush against the ball. " Nii-chan!" Touya felt his grip on the tree slip and he felt himself falling. In an instant, he grabbed his sister's ball and got ready for the impact. "NII-CHAN!" Everyone gasped as Touya made impact with the ground. He shook his head, dusted himself off, and handed the ball to his sister. She smiled in gratitude and slipped her hand into his.

" Thank goodness! It was a good thing that branch was only a couple feet off the ground!" Touya smiled as the three young adults fell to the ground for worrying over nothing. His eyes glanced over to where the trio stood. " Sakura…why don't you go play off there, next to the swings? I'll be back." Sakura nodded and skipped off. Touya stood firmly in his spot, his little eyes fixed on the three. " Can I help you three?"

" YOU CAN SEE US!" Meilin screamed. Quickly, she put a hand over her mouth. No body turned their heads in response to her.

" Yes. I can see what others can't." Little Touya answered." You three need to move on. I can help you as much as I can, but if you can't get what you need to get done, then there is no point in helping you."

" What..?" Shaoran looked at the boy in confusion. This was suppose to be his mortal enemy, but now…he was little and willing to help them? " You want to help us?"

" Yep!" Touya smiled brightly. " I want you to do me a favor though."

Tomoyo walked over to the little bow, knelt down, and placed a hand on his shoulder. " We'll try."

" Can you tell my Mom that Sakura is okay? I want her to know that she isn't suffering yet…"

" Yet?" Tomoyo whispered.

" Yes…my mom died because of a Curse. I call it the Kinomoto curse. Mom had to do something so we could live in a good world. Mom said that one day Sakura will have to face the same thing that she faced. Uh…she said that it will be harder for Sakura…." Touya looked away, " but I don't want Sakura to die like mom. I want her to grow up so I can be an uncle." His small eyes couldn't hold back the tears that were building up. " Can you ask Mom to take away this curse from Sakura and give it to me?"

Everyone stood in silence, only tears spoke the words that the child could not. _Can you help my sister live her life and let me take the curse and everything that comes with it?_

" If we see her, we'll tell her." Tomoyo smiled softly as she wiped away his tears.

" Thank you." Touya cleaned his face and cleaned all emotion from his eyes. His mouth firmed into a thin line. " Now what can I help you with?"

" Uh…Kinomoto-san?"

" Yea?"

" What is the Kinomoto curse?"

" I don't know. Mom wouldn't tell us anything…but one night I saw her go out and then after a while there was this big light! It was very bright. Mom came home very tired, Dad had to help her into the room. They both cried at night. Sakura couldn't hear them, but I could. I think that the Curse has to do with the people we love, but I'm not sure…" his voice trailed off. " But I need to help you get to heaven so you can get the message to mom."

" I..I think we can go now…you helped us a great deal…but can we talk to your sister?" Tomoyo's voice shook slightly as she said this.

" Umm…my sister can't see you, but she can feel you. Follow me!" His steps were firm and filled with confidence. Little Sakura stared up at her brother.

" Nii-chan!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist. " Nii-chan!"

" Sakura, promise me that you won't cry?"

"Mhm!" Her little head bobbed up and down. Touya motioned for the three to step forward. They hadn't seen Sakura in such a long time that even the Past was hard to confront. A chill swept over Sakura's little body and she knew what it was. Her face was filled with terror. All three felt a twinge in their chest. " NO! NII-CHAN!" She cried as she took giant steps back, away from them. " I DON'T WANT THEM HERE!" Her little body fell to the ground as she let out a giant wail. Her brother rushed to her side and their father appeared in a matter of seconds. " GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT THEM HERE! THEY SCARE ME NII-CHAN!" Her sobs ripped through their hearts. Her cries and fears were their own now. Her pain surged through them, leaving them feeling ashamed. " WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Struggling, they tired to reach out and comfort the little child. However, Touya stood in their ways, his little arms outstretched, stopping them, his eyes full of hatred.

" You got what you wanted! Go rest in peace! I should have never let you near her! GO AWAY!" His voice was the last thing they heard. The world around them faded from view, leaving a heavy darkness behind.

_At the present time_

Suki's eyes snapped open as the phone rang. Grumbling, she stood up from her spot on the floor where she was trying to relax.

" Hello?"

" Suki…" the voice sent shivers down her back. " How you been?"

" Dream…"

" YEP!" Their voice went from the mysterious tone to a happy, cheerful tone. " I thought I'd just call you."

" Like hell you did! How could you send them that!" Her voice was dripping with venom, " I thought you would not meddle with this!"

" But this charade can't be kept up for very long. Explain to me when you plan to tell them the whole truth about Sakura?"

Suki took in a sharp breath. " I can't. I can't now. I don't want them to know the truth. If they knew…how would they be affected?"

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone. " Always worried about others…" Suddenly the other voice was muffled slightly. " HEY I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO HER!"

Another voice came over the phone " You take too long!"

" Now now! Both of you!" Suki strained her ears to try to recognize who the third voice was.

" CROW!" A smile spread on her face as she realized who the calm one was. " Hey Crow!" There was a small scuffle and a firm, kind male voice came over the phone.

" Raven…Suki.."

" Oh! Crow, it's been like ages since I last talked to you. How is Dream and Blade?"

" It's WILLOW!" came a sing song voice.

" And Gem! How could I forget about her?"

" We are all okay, just very worried over you." In the background they could hear Dream and Blade start a fight. A crashing sound told everyone that the fight was getting rougher and that Suki's favorite China Vase had fallen.

" MY VASE!" Crow held the phone away as Suki let out a cry of Anguish.

" Don't worry about that vase…we should worry about you. We all have been wondering if you had told them."

" No…"

" Do you plan on telling them?"

" I…"

" Suki, it's about time that they should know."

"…"

" It will be hard…but it's for the best. It's the only way we can get through all this without and regrets. I know you want to end this with no lose ends."

" Crow…I don't want this…" Her voice cracked. What ever she held in, she now let it out. The cloud full sky suddenly cleared. Everyone felt something warm stir inside of them. The town was filled with laughter and joy. " Even now, they laugh and smile while I suffer greatly! I never asked for this!"

" And we never wanted you to go through this. We tried everything we could think of to stop this. I'm sorry…if Blade and I could have tried even harder…"

Suki cut him off. " No! It's not your fault. I just…we…It can't be stopped. I just want this to be over…Even if…"

" If there was another way…HEY YOU THREE! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A SERIUOS CONVERSTAION WITH RAVEN!" The loud crashing sounds and screams ceased. There came the mumblings of " sorry…we'll be quite."

" No matter what happens…I'm glad I was able to be with you all…but please…promise me that when the time comes…tell them I'm sorry we couldn't repair everything." Suki leaned against the wall and let her body slide down the rough surface. A girl on the other side of town found herself asked out be the boy she liked. " I can make everyone happy…but…" She turned her arm so she could see her forearm. There was scars running horizontally across it. " I end up paying for it."

" Suki…" The sound of rushing air was heard as the phone was transferred to another person.

" SUKI! I promise you that we'll keep trying! Those Veprae can't win in the end!"

" Gem…Will you four ever let me sulk properly?"

" NOPE! Even you deserve a little happiness!"

" Thank you."

"We have to cut this short. Dream's bill in gonna be so expensive!"

" Fine. Have a good…night?"

" Day."

" Fine, have a good day. May we get to meet again." The phones clicked at the same time. Suki let the phone roll off her hand and pulled her knees to her chest. " Why can't I be like anyone else!"

" Hey Dream, you sure about this?" Gem looked up at Dream.

" Yea. We can't just let her suffer." Dream picked up the suitcases that stood waiting at the door. " And I'm sure that Blade-"

" WILLOW!"

"-will want to see her."

Blade looked up towards the ceiling and let out a sigh. " I can't leave her alone like this…I need to be at her side. I made a promise. If I don't I am no better than that Li baka."

" Don't worry. Even if she gets mad, we'll be at her side." Crow placed an hand on Blade's shoulder. " We can't leave her alone, and you won't break your promise to you made."

A curtain fluttered up covering them from any outside viewers. When the wind died and the curtain fell, only an empty room remained.

* * *

Arigato Minna-sama! Review please! (bow) 


	8. Here and Now

Yang-chan: Gomen Minna-sama! (bow) Forgive my long silence! Please? Anyway… Thank you for reviewing! I can not answer many questions…Yes, I do like to keep my readers guessing. (smile) Anyway, read and review.

Summary: Neh…got to the first chapter.

**Last time…**

_A curtain fluttered up covering them from any outside viewers. When the wind died and the curtain fell, only an empty room remained._

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang production_

_Ding Dong! _Suki groggily opened her eyes and sat up in bed. _Ding Dong! _She stumbled over to her bedroom door, opened it, and stepped out. _Ding Dong!_

" I'm coming!" She yelled as hard as she could. " Just hold on…" Her steps were heavy upon the floor. Who dare wake her up at 3 in the morning? Don't these people ever sleep? _DING DONG! _Angrily, Suki grabbed the door, unlocked all the locks and yanked open the door.

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Suki snapped.

" I am well aware that it is 3 in the morning…" A familiar voice replied coolly. Suki snapped to attention. Four figures stood in her doorway. Quickly she turned on the porch light. Light flooded the area, chasing away the shadows and only leaving behind the identity of the four.

"Dream Catcher! Gem! Crow! Blade! What the hell are you doing here!"

" Is that how you great the ones who care most about you?" Dream smiled as Suki looked on. " We traveled all the way here and this is how we are greeted?"

"…Traveled…you all just transported here…But don't stand out there, come in." Suki held open the door and helped everyone in.

" WOW! This house is pretty big!" Gem giggled. " I like it. You did wonders on this house."

" Thanks…" stammered Suki.

Blade looked at the curtains and the color of the walls. " Could have been better…"

"SHUT UP!"

" Now Suki…" Crow placed a gentle hand on her shoulders, " You know that Blade only teases you."

" BUT CROW!"

" Suki, you look a bit pale." Dream looked her over. " Are you making sure to drink the endurance drink I made you?"

" Yes…it's just, that the Veprae are getting tougher. I'm lucky to be able to hold out so long." Suki smiled sadly. " So, what really brings you here?"

" To tell you the truth…" Dream pulled out a little pink book. Suki stared at it then turned her gaze to Dream. Dream nodded. " We sent it to them…"

" HOW COULD YOU!" Suki yanked the book from Dream's hand and flipped through the pages. Two of them were missing. " Did they get them?"

" Yes."

" Give me the basin.." Suki demanded. Dream let out a sigh and held out a small carved bowl filled to the rim with a silver misty liquid. Suki pulled out a pin, pricked her index finger, and touched the surface. For a second, the water turned a deep blood red. Soon it cleared up again, showing a small window. Shaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo were all staring at a girl who had her back to them.

_With Tomoyo, Shaoran, And Meilin_

They stared at the girl in question. She was holding something to her chest as she walked slowly.

" Why can't I be like anybody else? Why does everyone hate me?" The girl sobbed. She rounded a corner. Sakura stared up at the sky, the warm sun shining down. The streets were different from the ones they were used to. Sakura started to walk across the bridge that was spread out in front of her. A gentle river splashed underneath the bridge. The railing was warm from the sun, giving Sakura a bit of warmth. " Dad was right…I can't be like anyone else. Why did this curse happen to me? WHY ME!" Sakura broke down and cried.

" Sakura!" Touya ran past the group, behind him was Yukito. " Sakura what's wrong?"

"Nii-chan! Why am I cursed like this? And Dad…why is he being affected too?" Sakura buried her face into her older brother's chest. " I want to be like everyone else! I don't want this! I don't want to have the same thing as Mom! I want to be able to smile and laugh! I want to be able to run and jump around! I want to love!"

" Listen Sakura…we'll be moving soon…Tomorrow, try to settle everything with everyone, okay? Don't leave any lose ends…" Touya gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

" Hai Nii-chan…"

The whole area dissolved and was replaced by an unfamiliar town. The language was different…it was English and there was only one place where they could be in, England. Cars whizzed by them as they stood in the middle of the street.

" Sakura, please try to get over this..." A voice said softly. " You need to eat."

" I don't want to! I can't forget everything! Every night I replay it in my mind." The voices grew nearer. Two dull eyes met their own. Her hair fell limply around her face, her steps were slow and she staggered, her complexion was extremely pale, and she had lost a lot of weight. In short Sakura was a ghost. Her brother stood near her as she leaned on him for support. A young man stood a few feet in front of her, coxing her to get over things.

" Eriol…I am dense.. how could I have not noticed everything?"

" Sakura, it's the curse. It's not you. You are just unlucky, that's all." Apparently this only made Sakura feel worse as she broke into tears. Eriol panicked and tried desperately to apologize. Sakura broke free on her brothers grasp and ran blindly. Without paying attention to the streets she fled.

" SAKURA!"

The sound of cars screeching, twisting metal, cracked glass, and the scream of a girl filled the air. Everything was in chaos. People rushed to the scene. Tomoyo and Meilin let out a cry. Shaoran felt all blood drain from his face. An ambulance rushed forward…and they knew no more.

They felt themselves fall on top of something warm and pulsing with life.

" It would be best if you did not just lie there…" A voice stated.

" GET OFF OF ME!" Suki's voice called out from underneath the trio.

" Eh!" All three were seriously confused as they scrambled off Suki. She sat up and massaged her neck.

" You three are heavy…" Was the only thing she said. A silence hung over them. Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin stood off to a side, questions flooding them and a feeling of shame crawled into their hearts.

" You saw that didn't you?" Suki sighed. " I'm sorry but you weren't suppose to figure things out like that. DREAM wasn't suppose to give you those pages." Suki held up a pick book. " It's from Sakura's journal. Her mental journey through life. It hold her memories and all the keys to her past experience. I was hoping that you would not have to see those until I had told you more of the truth."

" We saw…a car….hit her."

" True…Everything that you saw is truth." Suki flipped the book open and placed the two missing pages in. " I pulled you out then. I'm sorry if I wasn't fast enough. You weren't suppose to see that…or anything else for that matter. Baka Dream had to show you." She glared towards the shadows. A sly chuckle came from it. " Oh shove it Dream!" The chuckle stopped. " This really isn't going according to plan!"

" Is Sakura…" Shaoran couldn't bring himself to finish the question. Suki looked him over.

" You three had a rough trip…why don't you stay here tonight?" The realization of where they were dawned over them. Sakura's old home enclosed them. It's familiar walls held old worn memories. They reached out and ran a hand over the old walls.

" You didn't answer my question."

" What question?" Suki smiled softly as she tried to avoid giving them the answer.

" Stop messing around!"

" Really I don't know what you're trying to ask."

" DID SAKURA DIE OR NOT!" Everyone waited for the answer. Softly, a low ring flowed through the air as a tiny pixie floated in front of Shaoran. A fine silver dust fell on to Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran's face. Their bodies did not touch the floor seeing that Dream floated them upstairs. A warm snug blanket covered their bodies.

" Dream…" whined Suki as she stood at the foot of the stairs. " What am I gonna do!"

" Tell them the truth…to them Sakura is dead."

" But…I can't!"

" Do what you will but soon they will figure it out…that you have the cards. If you won't tell them I'll volunteer. After, now that I think about it, we might be able to turn them around."

Suki let herself drop to the ground in frustration. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a long sigh. " I don't want them to turn against me…it's almost unavoidable…you know. They have a very strong Veprae inside, just bidding it's time. I hate to think that I will lose everything in the end. Grrr…this is why I hate my life. I have to let go of many things."

" Suki, let them know that Sakura is dead and that you…"

" I what? I took her place? Oh yea…Hey Shaoran, to answer your question, Sakura is dead and I took her place. Mhm, oh yea Dream…that would really get them as my allies. OH SHOVE IT!" Dream stopped laughing. " That would only spark the Veprae, and I can't battle them as I am. I need to kill it before they let it lose."

" And if you can't?"

" I'll die trying, Dream. I'll die first."

* * *

Forgive my absence! (cry) Please review…oh yea! I was thinking of putting Lyrics into this story but I am stumped as to what songs I should use…(thinking) Can you all help me? Arigato Minna-sama! (bow) 


	9. From the Inside

Yang-chan: I'm okay…no…really…yeah…(sniff) All those lovely reviewers! I love you!

Summary:….Ch.1 go to it.

**Last time…**

" I what? I took her place? Oh yea…Hey Shaoran, to answer your question, Sakura is dead and I took her place. Mhm, oh yea Dream…that would really get them as my allies. OH SHOVE IT!" Dream stopped laughing. " That would only spark the Veprae, and I can't battle them as I am. I need to kill it before they let it lose."

" And if you can't?"

" I'll die trying, Dream. I'll die first."

_**All for a smile**_

_A Yang Production_

Suki tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams were plagued with whispers…

_Let us out!_

_We will come out!_

_Our voices will not be silenced!_

_We'll take you down in order to live!_

Suki sat up in bed. The red digital numbers on her clock told her it had only been a half an hour since she had slipped into bed. Dream and the others had crowded into two bedrooms since Suki had used the other rooms for different purposes. A sigh was the only thing that broke the silence. The door opened and she stepped out.

" Sakura…" The voice was filled with sadness. " Sakura…gomen…" Suki, curious as to who was speaking, searched the first floor. The voice however was on the second floor, from the room were Shaoran was sleeping in. His voice was low, almost a murmur now as she looked in. " Sakura…" Her name seemed out of place on his lips. He turned causing Suki to panic.

" Damn you Shaoran!" Each step she took was light, in an effort to not wake him up. A frown now was set upon his lips. Her hand trembled as she reached out to move a strand of hair out of his eyes. In this state, a eerie tranquility hung over him. " eeek!" Her hand withdrew and she fled from the house. Her tears fell unto the earth as she ran across the park. How could she break the news to them without having them break the sleeping darkness in them?

_Chirp chirp_

Outside the birds chirped happily as the morning sun cast it's warm soothing rays into the room. Tomoyo was the first to wake up. Panic overtook her as she looked around the room. The door clicked open and a robed figure stepped in. Their face was hidden by a hood.

"Ah! You're awake…" the figure said in a kind female voice. " I was sure that Raven would have knocked you out for at least a couple of days. She's full of surprises lately."

" Ummm…" Tomoyo drew the blackest to her face.

" Oh! Don't worry! I won't hurt you! Willow might!" ( At that moment, downstairs, our Blade sneezed into a cup of coffee.) they reached up and pulled down the hood. Two glimmering red eyes looked straight at Tomoyo. Red blazing hair was pulled into two corkscrew ponytails. Soft pale red lipstick was applied to their lips. ( Gem likes red if you didn't figure it out) " I'm Gem."

_She's pretty…_was the first thing that crossed Tomoyo's mind. " Where…?"

" You're in Suki's home, Sakura-san's old house." Gem placed a tray on Tomoyo's lap. " Eat breakfast. Willow made it for you three once you woke up." Two more trays were placed on the table next to Shaoran and Meilin, covered. Gem softly hummed as she looked over the two knocked out people. Tomoyo made no movement to eat the food that was place in front of her. It was a stack of homemade pancakes, warm syrup, a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, something wrapped in a dark blue plastic. The aroma made her mouth water, but her body did not move.

" It won't kill you, ya know. Willow got up really early to make it for you three!"

" Really?"

" Of course!" Gem smiled. ( In reality Gem forced Blade to make breakfast.)

The pancakes were warm and fluffy in her mouth, the syrup sweet and sticking to her throat. Gem watched in amusement as Tomoyo gulped down the Orange juice.

" You know, there is more where that came from, so eat slowly." Gem patted Tomoyo's head. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

" I'm sorry! Where are my manners!" A laugh pushed away any embarrassment she had. " Don't worry about it. Listen, I need to tell you something." A serious look replaced all emotion. " You three will hear something that you might not like, but don't blame Suki. She just wants what's best for you."

" Huh?" Tomoyo's fork was suspended between her mouth and plate.

" It's about Sakura, and it ain't pretty." Gem walked towards the door and stopped. " Oh, eat the little wrapped square, it will help you." The door clicked shut. Gem walked down the stairs.

"Is Dream still looking for Raven?" Her head loomed around the corner. Blade stood at the kitchen sink washing some dishes.

" Still…Crow went to help out. Baka Suki! She can't be pulling this stunt at a time like this." The scrubbing became harder. " If she doesn't take care of herself, then she'll have even worse health! It's bad enough that she is battling the Veprae!" The dish that Blade was washing shattered to pieces. Blade's head dropped.

" You know Blade, over the years, you still are the same. Everything about you reminds.."

" Hey! Watch it!" Gem winced as she held her hand. A small cut was bleeding, a result of picking up the jagged pieces of the china plate. " Let me see." Blade coxed her to release her arm from the precious grip she had on it. " It's not that bad…"

" But it hurts!"

A gust of air swept into the room as the front door swung open.

" Just listen to me Suki!"

" I don't want to hear it!"

" Dream and I were worried about you!"

" Crow! No! I'm a big girl now! Not that little girl who cried in your arms every night!"

" You aren't acting like a grown up!"

" Cuz you won't let me live my life!"

" Ahem!" A new voice joined into the argument. " Is this a bad time?"

" Tomoyo-san!" Gem sang. " Good enough to be up and about?" Tomoyo nodded. " Sorry about the fight!" Suki glared at Gem. " Well, since you're here, this one here," She pointed to the cloaked figure still picking up the shattered plate, " this is Willow!"

" My name is NOT Willow! It's Blade!" A masculine voice barked.

"This tall one here," Her soft hands rested on another cloaked figure, taller than any of the four, " This is Crow."

" Hello. My, you are pretty." Crow bowed deeply as a male voice came from the cloth that was wrapped around his face, only showing his silver eyes. Tomoyo blushed.

" And the short one," She wrapped her arms around the short one who struggled against her firm, strong hug, " Dream Catcher!"

" Get off Gem!" Something about the voice seemed familiar as Dream got Gem to let go. " I'm sorry we could not get a more…proper greeting. Tomoyo-san, beautiful name." Dream reached out and kissed her hand. " I am pleased to meet you." Oh, yeah, this one was a guy too!

" Suki!" Crow snapped as Suki tried to sneak away. " Are the others awake?" He turned to Tomoyo.

" They are getting there. Both of them are eating the breakfast that Blade-"

" Willow!"

"-made…"

Everyone nodded as they waited for Shaoran and Meilin to come down. A few minutes later, they raced down the steps chatting the whole time. Once they entered the hallway, only silence and stares greeted them. They took the last few steps in silence. Suki had a depressed look on her face as they looked at her, glaring the whole time. Just as they were about to speak Suki fell forward.

" Suki!" The four cried. She was bent over, her arms wrapped around her body.

_Let us out!_

_LET US OUT! _

**_LET US OUT!_**

The voices repeated the same thing over and over again in her head. Her body was weak as it was, now they were trying to get out. She could never let harm come to the world. Someone was trying to ask her something, but it was muffled. Colors turned to gray as she was losing consciousness, voices slowed down, her very reasoning was off, but one voice kept yelling the same word. "**SUKI!**"

Dream panicked. " SUKI!" She gripped the carpet underneath her, her eyes shut from the pain and her screams radiating through the house. " Suki!" He knelt down next to her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Her aura flared out, a mixture of all the colors, and around the edges, black. The four drew a sharp breath.

" It's starting!" Dream whispered so only Shaoran could hear. He tried to reach Suki. " Suki! Please! Try to turn down the voices! They aren't as powerful as you! Try! TRY DAMN IT!" Her aura flared brightly for a second or two and died down to a small glimmer. The whole house seemed to sigh as Dream picked Suki up from the ground, her breathing normalized but she was burning with a small fever. As he passed by, his hood fell from his face, and the three could glimpse a head of black-blue hair.

" Crow!" Dream snapped. " Open the basement door!" Crow knew better than to disobey Dream in a time like this, he did as he was instructed. Everyone followed Dream down the stairs. Having never been to the basement before, Tomoyo, Shaoran, and Meilin didn't know what to expect. A low humming reached their ears.

" GEM! Get the lights! Crow! Turn the machine on! Blade! Open the hatch!" Dream barked. Everyone did as they were told. The light blinded them for a second, but their eyes adjusted in time. Dream was climbing a ladder that lead to the top of a long, wide, silver tube. Both Blade and Dream were placing something on Suki's body and Blade slipped a mask on Suki's mouth and nose.

" This might hurt Suki." Dream pulled a IV down and choosing her forearm, stuck it in. Suki, though unconscious, winced.

" It's all go Dream!" Crow looked up. A green liquid was filling the tubeish structure. Suki was gently lowered and suspended in the air as the green substance lapped around her. Machines whirled and beeped around them, flashing colors on the screen and unknown data. Crow was hunched over a screen, his eyes fixed on it and only that. Dream and Blade hopped down and stared at Suki through the small circular window that showed her face. Everything was still as they waited for Crow.

" It's not that bad!" Everyone let out a sigh that they didn't realize that they were holding. " But she'll need to stay in there for a few days."

" Great! I told her to take care of herself! Being out on a cold night in the park with only thin shirt and a skirt! No wonder they tried to break free!" Dream rested a hand on the window. " Suki…please make it!"

Gem noticing the worried look on the Trio's face responded to the question that didn't have to be asked in words, their faces were enough.

" When a Veprae is vanquished, where do you think it goes?" Her back was to them as her words tore their gaze from the weak Suki.

" Into the beyond?"

" Nope."

" They return to the earth to nourish it as positve energy?"

" Wrong."

" They simply vanish?"

" No." Her voice was morbid now. " Suki houses them. All that negative energy is stored inside her body. It conflicts with her being."

The three shakily stood as a feeling of dread swept over them, a feeling that was proven right.

" It's killing her from the inside out. They are eating away at her. Her very soul is struggling and losing. In short, Suki's dying."

* * *

Review Minna-sama. 


	10. The Light In the Darkness

Yang-chan: (on hands and knees) GOMEN MINNA-SAMA! I am not worthy of your praise after the long wait I had you endure! See, I had this injury to my hands that left me unable to type or write…WHAA! GOMEN! I do not deserve your praise. Anyway (sniff) To my reviewers! Thank you.

_**Lyrics**_

Summary: 1st chapter

Last time… " It's killing her from the inside out. They are eating away at her. Her very soul is struggling and losing, In short, Suki's dying."

_**All for a Smile**_

A Yang production

The words reached them, but somehow it didn't make sense. Suki…dying?

" Yes, if Suki does not take care of herself, she'll die." Dream let his hand fall to his side limply as he leaned against the container that held Suki's weak form. " I can't bear losing her."

" It's about time that we give you a more…detailed explanation. It's the least we can do for you." Crow gazed at them, his silver demonish eyes piercing them. " Let us head upstairs and into the living room."

Their steps lay heavy on the stairs as they guided themselves out of the basement, only a soft hum tugging at their senses. Soft velvet cushions sank under their weight as everyone made themselves comfortable. A cup of tea appeared in front of them and Crow calmly sipped his through a straw.

"Now," The tea cup made a soft _clink_ as it was set down onto a plate, " where to start?"

"The beginning would be good." Blade chuckled in amusement.

" The Beginning is always good, don't you think Dream?" Dream made no movement to answer this, his back was to them as his eyes tried to penetrate the solid wood door that separated him from Suki. He reached up, pulled his hood down and joined to circle.

" We might as well."

" Yay!" Gem bounced happily.

" Suki…" Crow stood up and walked till his back was to everyone, " Suki is cursed with the Burden of gathering the Veprae. She is the only that can do this and she must do it alone. That Gem that she carries, it's the Teardrop. The Teardrop is created from the very tears that fall from her face. When it's time for her to…end her curse, the Teardrop shall scatter to the winds until enough tears are spilled from the next to hold the curse to call it once more. Suki here called it about 4 years ago. Now, she is pay every time she uses it. For every Veprae that she captures she is put under physical and mental pain. Has she ever hand any serious wounds after capturing a Veprae?" Asking this he turned to face them, his eyes soft with mild concern.

" Now that I think about it…" Meilin recalled. " She did have a open wound once. And she was very stubborn about it."

" Yes, that girl is always like that." Blade scoffed. " I told her that we would help her after the battle."

" But that's not the whole thing. Suki…she can not be happy. Never."

Silence.

" Never?" The word was whispered.

" Never. She is paying for the use of the Teardrop. If she should smile, should she laugh, should she love, Those around her will fall. They will suffer, they will hurt, and they will cry. The sadder Suki becomes, the brighter life will become. Those around her will fall. They will suffer, they will hurt, and they will cry. The sadder Suki becomes, the brighter life will become. She must suffer for the rest of us to live. She must be in pain for us to love." Crow reached in and brought out a picture. " Sakura-sama was the same. She had the Kinomoto Curse. Suki has the Kinomoto Curse. Do you get it? The curse killed Sakura and it's killing Suki from the inside." The photo slipped from Crow's fingers and it fluttered into Tomoyo's lap. A smiling Sakura looked up at her. Suddenly, the pictured burst into flame, but it didn't burn Tomoyo. Instead a Sakura blossom now lay on her lap, half of it's petals a deep red. Stains of red…of a person's blood.

" This is all we have left of her, Sakura that is. She is not among us. She is not alive for you. But do not feel as if you killed her. No." Warm hands rested on their bowed heads. " Till the end, she loved you and she still does."

For a moment the world stood still. Then faintly they heard someone say,

" _Suki took her place. Sakura has evolved into Suki."_

_Twitch Twitch_

Suki's hand twitch slightly. Something…something just happened. Yes…something big…they know.

_Shaoran-kun…Meilin-chan…Tomoyo-chan…_

Memories of the past flooded her. The car came at her without warning. The pain was unbearable and death seemed to be the only answer. In her mind the only thing that she thought of was…_Please, just let me die now. My friends hate me! Dad's dead! I'm just a burden for Touya, Eriol, Naruka, and Yukito. _

Everything was fuzzy. Someone was sobbing, a voice kept screaming her name. Soft gentle loving hands held her up. _Just let me go…_

_**Please, Please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

She felt light, as her life was slipping out of her body. She felt warm as her blood was surrounding her. Even now the world was father away…something that dreams were made of, it was unreal and she was finally waking up…

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious you'll say to no one**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

Shaoran…Meilin…Tomoyo…would they even think about her? Are they even thinking about her now? They…the words they said to her, the things they did to her…it killed her inside. Inside she died that day, it's only proper that the body join the soul.

_**You won't cry for my absence I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

God, how long ago did they start to hate her? How long ago did they want her to know? Was she always just a person they hated?

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_I'm unimportant…I'm useless…_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_I'm hated…I'm insignificant…_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_I've missed everything…and then they didn't miss me._

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_No one will miss me…after all, I am Naïve._

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me now.**_

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't some one missing me?**_

The ambulance raced against the clock. Her heart beat dropping…

slowly…

steadily…

towards her death.

On the other side of the world, three people went about their lives. They smiled, they laughed, they loved. All this, while someone they once knew rushed to her death.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**but I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out:**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Her body was on a stretcher and people parted a way for her. Her lips barely moved and no one heard. " Something…someone missing…me…"

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

Her breathing was awkward, her heart beat steadied itself. _So this is dying…_She thought. Before her, their faces appeared, smiling at her. That smile she so badly wanted to see. Even with all the tubes stuck to her, she reached out...

_**Though I'd died to know that you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Her fingers stretched out and…it fell limply to her side. The monitor called out that long dreaded, unwanted, unwavering, _beeeeeeeppppp._

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_**

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

The doctors came out covered in her blood, blood that she'll never need again. Wails filled the hallway, sobs shook bodies, hysteria overtook them, and disbelief settled in as Eriol kept scream, " **SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T DIE!**"

_**And If I sleep just to dream of you**_

Here, they wanted her. Here, they loved her. Here, she was everything. But here, it was not real.

_**And Wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something…**_

" Someone…" She cried in her dreamy voice, " Isn't someone missing me! I want them to miss me! I WANT THEM TO LOVE ME!"

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

Her dream vanished like smoke. _Sakura, you must fulfill what is required of you as the new Light. You must bring Hope to this world, even for a brief time._ A Gem appeared in front of her and embedded itself into her chest. _You are no longer Sakura, be reborn as The Light in Darkness._

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

Crystal blue eyes snapped open. She sat up, snapped off tubes, IV's, and other wires. Her once honey brown hair was now Dark blue. " Do not love, Do not feel happy, Do not smile, Do not feel anything that will bring others to their death." The words flowed freely out of her mouth, not of her will but of her new role in life. These were the last words that were spoken to her before she awoke. The floor was cold as she walked out of the room and put the whole hospital to sleep. Only 4 pairs of eyes remained on her.

" Sakura?"

" Sakura is dead. I have been reborn, I have evolved into The Light. I am Suki Shino now."

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

" I can't be what I once was." Pulling the coat that Eriol offered her closer around her body, they walked her out. The ride home was silent as everyone tried to get used to Saku-…errr…Suki's new form. _Don't miss me, please. I've died…_

" So, Sakura was with us the whole time." Shaoran looked up at the girl that was suspended in the green liquid.

" But…it's all wrong." Tomoyo whispered.

" Could…could they be wrong?" Meilin reached out and let her fingertips brush against the glass.

They stared at her as her dull soft eyes looked out with no objective in mind.

This girl…

This sad, weak, girl…

This...she…Could she be?

Can it be?

Is it even possible for someone so opposite of Sakura…could be her?

This girl…

This was…

"Sakura…"

* * *

Yang-chan: If you would be kind, Review. The song I used was **_Missing_** By Evanescence. I tried my best. Whaa…I think I'm getting writers block! Anyway, one last thing…if any of you are Naruto fans, I will be starting a new Naruto Fanfic. No title yet, so be on the look out. Arigato. (bow) 


	11. Smile, please?

Yang-chan: Let me just say this…Thank you my reviewers! If it isn't for you, I would have dropped this story a long time ago…I'm thinking that soon I'm going to wrap up this story. Maybe 4 more chapters…? Just a thought! (smile)

Yeah…summary is 1st chapter.

Last time…

This girl…

This was…

"Sakura…"

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang production_

" Watch out Shaoran-kun!" Sakura's voice yelled over the sound of earth breaking up.

_Bzzt_

" By the power of the stars!" A bright light swirled around Sakura as she called upon the star key.

_Bzzt_

" Come to me VEPRAE!" Suki appeared on the screen as she pulled in a scorpion looking Veprae. The teen at the other end collapsed to the ground. Suki wiped their forehead, sweat drenching their clothes. " You put up a hell of a fight kid, I'll give you that. Now to get you home, young one." The sound of birds in the distant was heard as Suki carried the teen home.

" Crap…" Meilin flopped down of the couch as Tomoyo ejected the tape out of the VCR. " It's just not her damn it."

" I know what you mean, Meilin-chan." Tomoyo placed the tape back among the other 52 some tapes in a cardboard box. " That isn't Sakura-san. Sakura was so…"

"Dense."

" Thank you." A small picture picked up at Tomoyo. Sakura in 5th grade. So carefree. She placed it next to the picture of Suki that she managed to take while she wasn't looking. " They look nothing alike, they don't even act alike." Footsteps made their way towards the girls.

" I found almost nothing on these Veprae's and The Light." Shaoran snapped shut the book he was carrying. " I poured over the books most of the night, nothing."

The three had gone over to Shaoran's apartment, reading over books, using the Internet, doing all possible research to figure out more about the Veprae.

_Honk! Honk!_

" Hey! Are you guys coming or not?" Called a voice. Tomoyo and Meilin peeked out the window. Below, Blade, Crow, Dream, Gem, and Suki stared up at them. " Oh Shaoran-kun!" squealed Gem. " Come down and let's go to the amusement park!"

" Hey!" Blade and Dream nodded their heads in Hello.

" Nice day to be outside, eh Suki?" Crow smiled. Suki just frowned and muttered something that sounded like, " I'm the one who made it like this, baka."

" Let's have some fun!" Gem hugged the two girls as they walked down to the car. Shaoran noticing a chance, tried to get to the car, but to no avail, as Gem pounced on him next.

The crowed yelled with delight as they enjoyed the amusement park. Gem acted like a 6 year, trying to go on every ride possible. Crow, Dream, and Blade had all won the grand prize at what ever booth they tried.

" Damn it! How is it that you can win and I can't?" Shaoran glared at Blade as he handed the giant Panda bear to Suki.

" Simple, I use a bit of my magic to even things out." He winked.

" Cheater." Blade gazed off into the distant, ignoring his comment. A slight wind ruffled his blue violet hair, the sun casting it's warm rays on his face. Tomoyo blushed as she looked at him. Her feelings turned to a slight jealousy as Blade wrapped his arms around Suki and smiled at her. Suki gazed at him with sad eyes, and all of Tomoyo's jealousy washed away.

" Hey SUKI!" Crow jumped up in front of Suki with a Dragon's mask on. Suki, caught unaware, tripped over her feet and feel squarely on the tray of shaved ice that Dream had purchased. Ice coldness crept down her face, and into her shirt. The momentum, caused by Suki's clumsiness, made Dream to fall backwards, into Shaoran who divide head first into someone's cotton candy. At the same time, Suki fell on the leg that supported the tank of goldfishes. Tiny little goldfishes flopped around, gasping for breathe.

" OH CRAP!" Suki hissed between clenched teeth. She promised never to take an innocent life, and that included fish. ( Which she hated because of the smell they gave off once they…err…expired) People scurried around, scoping them into cups of water. The rescue was a huge success, not one fish died!

" I'm so sorry." Suki bowed in front of the stand owner.

" Hey, don't be. I made lots of money this afternoon thanks to people who felt sorry on my behalf." The man chuckled, " Maybe I should have you spill me next batch of fish, then I'd be rich!" He gave a hearty laugh before walking off. Everyone around her and the group continued on their way, many of them met old friends that they had lost touch with many years ago.

" Suki, here, take my coat." Dream took his off and draped it over her shoulder. Her hair hung limply to her face.

" Thanks Dream…" Crow grabbed her by the shoulder, pulled her into a hug, and stared at Dream.

" Being the gentlemen, aren't we Dream?"

"What ever do you mean?" Dream laughed nervously.

"We simply have to find a secluded area, call upon the Firey card and be on our way with a dry Suki…or did someone have a lapse in memory?" His eye's narrowed in suspicion. Neither noticed that Blade had led Suki into a deserted booth.

" Time." Everyone froze in their place, well those without magic. " Firey." What looked to be a woman covered entirely in flames wrapped herself around Suki, drying her clothes instantly. " Thank you Firey." The Firey looked at it's master with sympathy. It reached out and placed a hand on it's master's cheek before disappearing. Blade then handed a small Hour glass back to Suki, who turned it around two time.

"-so any way I told mom-"

" Yeah! I would love to go on the Ferris Wheel!"

Time had started again. Meilin and Tomoyo looked around confused. Suki and Blade came out and the whole group continued their day.

"Is it just me or does Suki look more down than usual?" Meilin whispered to Tomoyo.

" My thoughts exactly. Maybe we should cheer her up?" Tomoyo looked at the Swings.

" Mhm, I gotcha!"

" Suki-chan!" Everyone turned around to see Tomoyo and Meilin rush towards them, grab Suki and drag her off with unbelievable speed.

" Did they just do what I think they just did?" Blade asked still staring at the trail of dust.

" You mean kidnap our precious Suki in an attempt to cheer her up, then yes." Crow smiled.

Dream spent no time racing after the three girls. Putting Suki in the hands of Tomoyo and Meilin? Who knows what terrors would result?

" In!" Suki stumbled over the last few steps and found herself locked into a swing. Tomoyo and Meilin sat down and locked themselves into place.

" Uh…you guys! GET ME OUT OF THIS!" The swings jerked forward and Suki's face registered a look of pure fear.

" TOO LATE!" They were lifted off the ground. Suki clutched to the bar as she was propelled forward and to a side. The world outside the swings was a blur of colors. Suki's mind was set on one thing and one thing only: Getting off this thing ALIVE. What seemed like an eternity, the swings slowed down and her feet dragged against the floor till she came to a complete stop. The bar that kept her strapped in was unlocked and she raced to the ground below the steps.

" Sweet land! I will never forsake you again!" She was on her hands and knees. Two firm hands planted themselves on her shoulder. " EEEK! Help!"

"Oh, you'll be fine!"

They went on the roller coaster, the hall of mirrors, bumper cars, a ride that flipped you upside down in order to get the lose change that was in your pockets, the teacups, and the Ferris Wheel. During that time, Suki's usual scowl slowly became a thin line. The moment that they got off Carousel Suki felt something warm inside. It spread through out her body. It felt…nice.

Dream turned a corner and saw Suki's back. "SUKI!" She turned around and to look at who had called her. A lead weight fell on his shoulder as he looked at her.

" Dream!" She smiled. For the first time in many years, she smiled. Her arms were flung around his neck as she hugged him. Tomoyo and Meilin shared as accomplished smile between themselves. Mission accomplished.

" Suki…" Dream breathed. Her voice was filled with joy. He pulled her closer and returned the hug. " It's been forever since I last saw you smile." But their happiness was short lived.

_**BOOM!**_

The Ferries Wheel generator exploded, causing those nearby to dive for the ground.

" Attention, will everyone calmly head for the nearest exist? I repeat, head for the nearest exist." A voice boomed over the loud speaker. Scream drowned out the voice as the people pointed at the Ferries Wheel. Flames licked the metal structure. People inside the compartments pleaded for someone to help them out. Suki turned and faced the destruction. A small child cried for his mother who lay unconscious on the ground next to him.

" MAMA! WAKE UP! MAMA! PLEASE MAMA! IT'S SO HOT! MAMA!"

She ran towards the flames, in this situation, she could not use her magic. It would be too risky.

" SUKI!"

The flames whipped around her, playing against her skin. She had to get the kid and his mother out.

" Hey kid, can you move?" She called over the roar of the fire.

" Kinda."

" Good, get into the center of the box." The kid did as he was told, already the heat was getting to him. Outside the door was a slight red color.

" Water, create a glove for my hand." Suki whispered. Her hands were cool, and she reached for the door handle. Steam sizzled as the water made contact with the metal. As she pulled the door open she realized the mistake that she made.

" AGHHH!" The flames burned right through her clothes and scorched her back. _Damn it Suki! _

The kid sobbed as he watch Suki cringe in pain. _I can't do this like this! _Sirens wailed nearby. Water poured down on the flames. In the battle of Flame and Water, Water wins. The fire died out and the ones in the top compartments were evacuated first.

" Thank you Lady." The boy was lead away next to his mother, he suffered minor burns, and his mother was not in any danger.

" Is that everyone?" A firefighter asked. A murmur swept through the crowd.

" Ichigo? Where's Ichigo?" A woman cried as she realized that her youngest daughter was not at her side. _No! The Ferries Wheel! _Suki turned on her heels as she raced for the weak structure. A little girl peeked out of a window.

" Mama! Look at me!" She tried to climb over the seats, but found she was too short. The structure lurched forward. A smile was on the little girl's face. Suki ran as fast as she could, _I will never let an innocent die on account of me! _That little girl was unafraid, that smiled proved it. That sweet smile on an innocent angel…

…and it was gone forever in a cloud of ash, smoke, and dying embers.

"NO! GOD NO! NOT HER!" Suki cried out in anguish.

" MY BABY! MY BABY!" The woman broke down.

Firemen dug through the ruble, in search of the child. Suki wanted to believe that she was alive, but when they brought out that lifeless body, she knew.

Suki collapsed to the ground. " Not her!" She pounded the ground with both fists. " NOT HER! TAKE ME! TAKE ME DAMN IT! TAKE ME!" Her face was covered in soot, but trails of tears were clearly seen. " Take this cursed soul. Take this broken body! Don't take that innocent angel! WHY! DAMN IT? WHY ME! Why can't I die instead of her! Why am I alive and not her?"

The world echoed her cries… **"WHY!"

* * *

**

More drama, more angst, more into why Suki must never smile. Review please.


	12. To love or not to love?

Yang-chan: My last chapter was sad wasn't it? I know, but that is her curse! Let's see…

Nekura Tenshi

_Nekura Tenshi-sama, If I told you about their relationship(Blade and Suki) would I be a good author? They have a special relationship and that's all I'm telling!_

Littlelonewolf

_Littlelonewolf-sama, Yes, we all wonder how the curse will end…and only I know! As for Blade read above message._

cristal-shian 

_Cristal-shain-sama, No, those aren't their real name, it's just their code names. They could be from Sakura's past…you'll just have to read on to find out. Who does Blade remind you of…?As for Sakura becoming Suki…you'll see!_

Erika-chan

_You better believe that our poor Suki/Sakura is going to get colder._

Last time:

The world echoed her cries… **"WHY!"**

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang Production_

" Come on Suki, eat something." Dream urged her as he held a bowl of soup. " You can't fight off the Veprae in your condition!"

She shook her head and turned away from him. " No."

" Suki please! It's not your fault that the little girl died. You tried your best!" Dream placed the soup down on the night stand in Suki's room.

" I…I promised that no innocent person will die because of me." Suki clenched the blanket in her fist. " I..I failed!"

" Oh, Suki!" Dream sat on the edge of her bed and took off the handkerchief that he tied on while he cooked. " I know that this is hurting you…but you need to understand that this is how things are…and you can't change it, I can't change it." Suki looked up to see him staring at her with kind caring eyes. " Even when we met a long time ago, and I found out about the curse for the first time, I knew then that this was fate."

" Cruel…that's what it is."

He let out a sigh. " Please just eat your soup, I'll be back in an hour. I should find an empty bowl." With his back turned he could feel her eyes on him. _Suki…_He balled up his fist and rested his head on the cool wall outside her room. _I just want to see you smile…is that too much for Fate?_

Blade peered over his newspaper that he bought on his way home. His eyes narrowed slightly as Dream entered the kitchen. Crow nodded in Blade's direction. The air around Dream and Blade tensed up.

" How is she?" Gem tried to break up the glaring contest between the two.

" The same."

" Oh…" Gem was in charge of updating Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin about Suki's condition. Tomoyo and Meilin felt that it was their fault that Suki smiled but Blade shook his head and told them that they tried to do what they thought was best for Suki.

" I know I would try to cheer her up." He stroked her hair with a sad smile on his face. " We all want her happiness." Suki had locked herself into her room for three days before allowing anyone in.

Crow coughed and stood up. " I'm going out for a while. Gem, I'm going to need your help. We need to stake out the grounds for any new forms of Veprae." Gem nodded and followed Crow outside.

" um…"

" Is it a good idea to leave those two alone?" Crow finished for her.

" Yea…"

" I never thought that their feelings would get the better of them. Me too. But when we saw Suki hurt, all those feeling we kept bottle up came pouring out all at once. It's best if we let those two talk." He ran a hand through a hand through his silver hair. " Maybe we can settle things once and for all between us."

Gem felt a twinge in her heart as she watched Crow walk ahead of her. The three guys were always overprotective of Suki, sorta like brothers. At least that was what she thought they were like…

" Ahem…" Dream coughed. " I don't know why those two wanted to leave us alone. There is nothing going on with the Veprae, we need to concern ourselves with Suki, we can't trust her to keep herself healthy in her current state."

Blade rose and slammed a hand on the table. " I'm going to say this once, Do not get near Suki like you did the other day!"

" Heh…and if I refuse?"

" She can't return your love. She can't love anything. You know that! Everyone knows that you have special feelings for Suki!"

"…" Dream looked down. " I love Suki. I don't care if she can't love me, I LOVE HER! I couldn't help but love her. I know about the curse and love…but I can't help how I feel."

Blade hissed through clenched teeth, " Then you'll have to get by Crow, Gem, and Me. I will not let you steal her away from me!"

" I don't care, nothing will stand in my way. Not you, not Crow, not even Gem. I don't care if I have to die a thousand deaths, I will still love her!"

" Do you think you have a chance with her? No! Not as Dream…not even when you were-"

" I know! My heart can not lie to me." Dream stood up and walked away from the kitchen. He turned to say something to Blade when he found himself pinned to the wall with a hand around his neck.

" Listen Dream, I don't care how strong you think you are, but DO NOT GET NEAR SUKI, do you hear me?" Dream could barely nod in response. " Good. I won't lose her like I lost Sakura." He let go of Dream's neck and let him collapse to the ground. " Maybe…if we could find a way to kill the curse…she could love. But even then I would not let her go."

Suki tossed in her sleep… " No…" The little girl smiled at her from that compartment.

" NO! Hang on!" Every time she tried to save her, she failed.

" Suki…why did you let me die?" She asked her. The grotesque figure of the girl rose from the ashes, her skin melting off her like a liquid. " Why didn't you save me?"

" I tired…I tried! Really I tried!" The girl reached out and Suki felt her fingers crawling over her skin, hot rods against her. Flames erupted around her, the girl screaming in pain.

" I don't wanna die!" She yelled as she stumbled to the ground. " I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Suki spread out her arms to catch the girl but all she could catch was a handful of ashes. She stepped back and fell…

" NO!" The ground broke her fall as she was jolted awake. Blankets were thrown around and she sat on the ground panting for breathe. " It was just a dream…" Picking up a blanket she made her way down stairs. No one seemed to be home. Then faintly she heard music being played. It was coming from the master bedroom.

" Blade?" She called out. The music stopped. _Creak…_the door opened and someone sat at the Piano. " Crow?" No, not Crow… "Gem?" That'd be the day.

" Suki…" Dream replied. " I thought you'd be asleep still. You were so peaceful when I went to get your bowl I let you sleep." He scooted over so she could sit next to him. She accepted his offer and touched the piano. A note hung in the air before fading.

" Hey, you okay? You looked really pale…were you sweating!" Concern filled his voice.

" I…" Suki placed a hand to her forehead. " I dreamt about it again." Her head found it's way to Dream's shoulder. He felt his heart begin to pound in his ears. " She asked me why I didn't save her…Why she died." Her arms were wrapped around his waist. She was so close… " I couldn't save her Dream. She didn't want to die, she didn't have to die. Dream…I wish I could have died instead on her, but wishes only go so far right? I don't want this Dream. I don't want this curse! I want to love someone, to be loved by someone, I want to laugh, I want to smile. Is that too much to ask?" They stayed in complete silence. Suki, noting that Dream was completely still, decide that she said too much and started to leave.

" Suki." He called after her. " You know, it's not selfish of you to want your happiness." His fingers encircled her wrist. " I know that sometimes, you really want to smile, but you can't." She turned around slowly. " It's unfair, I know that." Her eyes welled up with tears. " I wish…no…I want you to be happy. I will figure out a way to see you smile. Because it's your smile that I l- " He brought both hands up to his mouth. _CRAP! What the hell are you thinking Dream?_

" You like my smile Dream?" Suki looked at him with confusion. His face turned beet red.

_Come one Dream! _His heart said. _Tell her._

_NO! You know that she can't love you! _His brain snapped back.

" Dream…thanks for listening to me." Suki flung her arms around him. " I really need someone to talk to sometimes."

" Suki…I…lo..I…Your Welcome." He replied back. Why did it have to be like this? He could hold her so close but not come out and say it? Why is it that the curse had to affect her and not someone else? Why the girl that he loved? _She can't return you love…_ Blades words echoed in his head. His heart sank when she pulled away and returned to her room. He slumped to the floor and gently banged his head against the door.

" Stupid...stupid…stupid…stupid." He repeated over and over again. " Damn…"

Tomoyo asked Dream about Suki and why she couldn't smile.

" It brings destruction."

" She can't smile at all?"

" No."

" Then how can she live like that?"

"…" He remained silent. " She can't. That's why Gem, Crow, Blade, and I are trying to kill the curse. I want to see her smile, even if it will cost me my life."

" Dream…do you love Suki?"

" With allmy heart…that's why I would give my all for her smile. I give it all away...everything."

" Everything."

" Yes. All for a smile."

She nodded and left him in his thoughts.

" Oh, Suki. I would do anything…all for a smile."

* * *

Yang-chan: So as you can see that's how the title comes into play. I hope you liked this chapter…hehehehe! A little bit of romance never hurt anyone right? ….well, it might hurt Suki. Review please! 


	13. Niichan

Yang-chan: Thank you my dear readers! This chapter is dedicated to you all. Hehe, I think I'll answer the most asked question…Who is Dream, Crow, Blade, and Gem? This is for those who guessed! Oh, as for couples…I still have no SET IN STONE couples…you'll just have to see what I'll decide on! (wink)

Last time:

" Oh, Suki. I would do anything…all for a smile."

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang Production_

Tomoyo leaned on her soft lavender pillows. This was a time to relax…but her thoughts drifted to Blade…his loving gaze…

" Snap out of it! Blade loves Suki!" She constantly had to remind herself. " But…" Her face turned beet red. Deciding that it was time to get out of the house so she could get her mind off Blade, she decided to go buy groceries. The walk cleared her mind and she set her sights on the market.

_Whoosh!_

Automatic doors flew open and she stepped inside. Her list was short and thus was her shopping.

" Hey, aren't you Tomoyo-san?"

_That voice…! _Soft sky blue eyes met her own lavender ones.

" BLADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He ringed up her total.

" I work here. We need the money and Suki really can't work." _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ " It seems that my shift has ended. Right on time, Crow." Crow popped up behind Tomoyo and clamped a hand on her shoulder.

" Tomoyo-san! What a pleasure to see you here! Blade, be a gentleman and take the young lady home." He smiled his ditzy smile.

" Why should I?" Blade stepped out for the counter and Crow jumped right into place, causing half the girls in line to groan and the other half sigh.

" I'm sure that Suki-chan would want you to!"

Blade grabbed her grocery bags, mumbled something about ambushing Crow after work, and turned to Tomoyo. " Let's walk you home then."

_Oh no, Me, walking next to Blade! _She tried to keep up with his long strides while trying to calm her beating heart. _Don't say anything stupid! Keep your head on, take deep breaths! In fact…BREATHE! _Tomoyo let out a breathe that she hadn't realized that she had held in since they left the Market…which was 5 minuets ago.

" Hey, I need to hurry home to make lunch for Suki." A sound made him turn around quickly to find a sprawled Tomoyo. " YOU OKAY!"

" No…need…phee."

_Great Tomoyo, nearly die in front of him! Oh…dizzy…man is that grandpa? Did I die?_

" Don't say that." She sat up straight in her bed. Blade held a compress in his hand.

" EH! I'M SORRY! I fainted didn't I?" _What will he think of me now! Please something kill me now!_

" Don't worry about it. Your house wasn't too far and someone let me in."

" Tomoyo-sama, lunch is ready." A maid came in. " Ah! Young man are you a friend of Tomoyo-sama? Would you like to stay for lunch?"

" Heh…I guess it would be a good idea to help some one eat their lunch. You haven't been eating well have you?" He asked as the maid left. " Your aura is weaker than when I first saw you. Don't let this guilt hover over you." His hand rested on her head. " It's not your problem, okay?"

" Okay…" Both of them walked out of Tomoyo's room, and she blushed the whole time Blade held her hand.

" Now, why don't you go eat something, okay Tomoyo-san. I just hope that Sonomi Daidouji-san won't hurt me for carrying her only daughter."

" I don't think Mom would- WHAT! I never told you my mothers name! How did you figure it out?" They arrived at the dinning room and Blade gave Tomoyo a secret smile. Like a gentleman leading a woman, he helped her to her seat and once she was set, he spoke.

" You know Tomoyo-san… I would have thought that you would be the first to figure out who we really were. You were so observant when you were young, noting every detail of Sakura's life and her family. I didn't think that once we also evolved, we'd change so much."

" Evolved? You?"

" Yes. I remember that the first day we brought Suki home all she did was sleep. The next morning we found her outside training like never before. For us, we really couldn't believe that Suki was in fact our Sakura. She began to train us so we could resist the Veprae that we kept inside. Her training was instense…it was difficult. Along her guidance, we evolved to a form above a normal human."

" You're not human then?"

" No, I'm still part human. Suki's the one who really isn't human anymore. Normally, a human can only house their own unique Veprae. If you try to put in more than one Veprae in a human, that human can not sustain themselves…and they die a painful and undeserving death."

" Then…Suki?"

" She has evolved to the point that she can house millions of Veprae. I forgotten how many battles we fought at her side…how many Veprae she has already captured."

Silence.

"I better head home. Suki is going to need someone to cook for her. Tomoyo-san…when you were little you loved Sakura I could see it in the way you looked after her…what happened to that love? Not that it matters now, but I would have never let Sakura be taken away from me." Bowing, he left Tomoyo to her own thoughts.

…_I would have never let Sakura be taken away from me…_Her spoon clattered to the floor as she brought her hands to her mouth. " It can't be!"

" Suki! I'm home. Sorry about getting here late." There came the sound of paper rustling and someone peered around the corner.

" Blade!" Suki stepped out. " I made my own lunch…and you're suppose to be taking care of me?" She stuck out her tongue at him.

" ahh…I better call Poison Control then. I don't want Suki to die so young."

" BLADE!" She swung her arms in a circle while Blade merely held her off with one finger. Something caught his eye. He grabbed her arms and held them up so he could see the bandages that were wrapped tightly around them.

" What happened to you?"

" I got hurt…spilled oil."

" Where is Dream?"

" Out."

" Out?"

" I don't want to be a burden so I sent him out to go buy some stuff…"

Poor Dream had millions of girls staring at him as he walked down that CERTAIN AISLE. " Crap…" He looked at the shelves full of that-time-of-the-month items. Girls behind him whispered and giggled. " Suki…!"

" Stuff…oh! Stuff!" He gave Suki an evil I'm-so-proud-of-you type of smile. " Well, I'll make dinner so Crow, Gem, and I won't die."

" MEH! I can cook! I'll help."

" No, you sit there. Once I finish I'll apply some Aloe Vera ointment to that burn."

" You know Blade…" _Floop _Suki let herself drop to the couch near by. " I know how hard you try."

" Eh? What do you mean?" He sat down next to her.

" Nii-chan…just because I can't love doesn't mean you can't. I know you still love Yuki-san. He still loves you too. Even now that you both keep such a good eye on me."

" It's hard to take care of a monster all by my lonesome self."

" I'm no monster!"

" Keep telling yourself that and some day it might come true."

" You know Nii-chan, you haven't changed since you evolved."

" I thought so too." Suki placed her head on his lap. " When we were kids you used to come to me when you were scared or needed someone to comfort you."

" Yeah…Nii-chan would take care of me. His Imouto."

" I think Tomoyo and the others will figure out that I'm your bother, that Crow is Yukito, and Dream is Eriol. I doubt that Gem will have to hide any longer."

" Naruku is pretty obvious, isn't she?"

" Yeah…I still can't believe that she is trying to get between Yuki and me."

" Even more now that you have magic. She said you'd be a very yummy snack."

" Where did you hear that?"

" When you four left me at Dream's mansion, I snuck into her room and read her journal."

Blade mumbled something and told Suki to sit up so he could get Dinner started. He wanted to busied himself so he wouldn't have to think about the comment that Suki just told him.

" No…I want to rest a little while like this. It's like were still little kids." She sighed.

_Suki are you…?_ The thought raced in his head. He reached for the phone and dialed Dream.

" Dream? Yes. I'm here with Suki. She's asleep again. I know, she's been sleeping even more than usual. I'm worried more now than ever. What's worse is that the Veprae will attack now with their three commanders active. Today I felt the first one stirring. Tomoyo Daidouji. That's right. We need to either have them cleansed…" He looked down at the sleeping Suki.

" Or…"

" Don't say it Blade."

" We have no chose. It's them or Suki."

" (sigh) We'll chooses Suki over them."

" Then we must…"

" Get the others. We'll confront them tonight." He snapped shut the phone. " I'm sorry my dear Descendent…but for what's at stake here, we'll have to."

Suki felt something warm on her head. It was her Nii-chan. Drifting between sleep and conscience so she could barely hear what her brother had said.

" Can you be ready to deal with this after Dad's death?"

Yang-chan: hehehe…this chapter is a little dry, but I tried (sweat drop) This is the main turning point in the story…I think next chapter will explain the whole deal around Fujitaka-san's death. That is a big spark in this story. Thank you and leave a review. Remember, reviews save lives…specially theirs! ( points to the CCS cast.) Save a life! Leave a review (wink)


	14. Fujitakasan

Yang-chan: I love my reviewers! Oh man…I'm gonna cry…(grabs a tissue) Things are going great…Yay…Anyway, like I said this chapter will explain a bit more. And in this you will find out about Fujitaka-san's death.

(…) What's in here is a flashback/memory mode.

**Last Time:**

" Can you be ready to deal with this after Dad's death?"

_**All for a Smile**_

_A Yang Production_

_Dad's death…we really didn't expect that to happened, and so soon after we left…_Blade tied the ribbon that held his cape to his body. _Sakura was so crushed. But I could never blame her…after she learned of the curse. _

( " Dad!" Father had arrived home from work like any other day. My sister ran out to greet him and I trailed behind.

" Sakura-chan! How's my precious princess today?" His smile was weary, like that of a person who had the whole world on his shoulder. I knew he did everything for us.

" Touya-kun, I hope you didn't tease your sister again?"

" Me tease that Monster? Never!" A chuckle came from behind me.

" Really Touya? I would have never thought that what you said about her making lunch for Fujitaka-san would not count as teasing."

" Yuki…" I managed to say without sounding too angry. Yes, it was just like any other day…but those days would come to a dreaded halt.

"Sakura, you do know of the Kinomoto curse do you not?" Father had taken Sakura into an empty room to study again about the curse. How many nights had I stood outside to listen in on their conversations? Kero-san hovered next to me and Yuki, his forehead was winkled in concern for Sakura, he stood on the other side.

" Yes, Otou-san. I know about it. I have studied and researched into it deeply."

" Good, some day I might not be here to tell you everything about the curse…and I will not be able to guide you like I did your mother."

" Okaa-san?" My heart stopped. I remember that mother told me to always take care of my Imouto in case she should pass away…did she plan this all along?

" Your mother was the most loving person on this earth. She might have been a bit ditzy, but she was able to bring peace to this world."

" You mean that Okaa-san also fought the Great Battle?"

" Yes, Against Sonomi, Grandfather, and…"

" And who else Otou-san? Who else?" My Imouto's voice was full of curiosity. I must admit even I wanted to know.

" And me." I restrained a gasp. My sister did not have to hide her feelings.

" Otou-san!" Peering in, I saw my father hold a distraught Sakura. He smiled that sad smile I have always seen on his face time after time. " Please don't cry Sakura-chan. I could not smile the same after that battle. Your mother loved you very much, that's why she died for you. Now Sakura." She wiped her face clean. " Listen, you must clear your mind of everything and learn to accept what ever uniqueness comes with your curse. Your mother had an easier time than most Lights. She just had to give up her sense of balance."

" Is that why Okaa-san always wore those weird weights around the house?"

Here, father pause and chuckled. " Yes, it was one way to counter act the side affect of the curse."

" I understand….do you know what I will have to give up?"

" It is always different for the Lights, I just pray that you will not have to give up your smile."

" Otou-san!" She smiled. I never thought that this would have been the last time I saw her smile.)

Blade shook his head as he walked away from the mirror. He checked in on Suki. Luckily that tonight she was sound asleep.

" Suki…rest well." Her sleep spells were becoming more frequent and longer than before. Her time as the Light was becoming short. The Great Battle was said to be inevitable but if they could slay the Three…maybe then Suki could stay with them even longer.

_Father…is this what you did not want for us? Is this why you trained with Sakura? Is this why you had her study those many hours? _He got into his car and the engine roared to life. Switching into first gear, he backed out of the drive way and drove off. _I promised that I would watch over Sakura…even now I will not let harm come to her!_

( " Otou-san. Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself."

" Of that I know you are right." Father hugged Sakura. " I love you my children. Very much. I never want you to suffer like your mother."

Here Sakura said those words that brought the hand of death upon us. " I love you too Otou-san!" Father cough violently, and Sakura screamed. " Otou-san! OTOU-SAN!" The door crashed in as Yuki, Kero and I burst in. I remember that father was bent over with Sakura asking what was wrong. When his hands left his mouth we could see that it was covered in blood.

" Call the hospital!" I yelled towards Yuki. He left without another word and I…I was helpless.

" Touya…" His voice was weak…the weakest I have ever heard it before. " I need you to continue where I left off…this is her curse…and I must die." I looked up at Sakura. My sister stared down, tears running from her lifeless eyes, her face emotionless. " My darling Sakura…I fear that you …can never smile again…" Again there was that dreadful cough and both Sakura and I were covered in it, our father blood.

" Otou-san!" He nodded his head…a smile and he finally departed this world. " No! OTOU-SAN!" Sakura threw herself onto his chest and sobbed. " Otou-san! Don't leave! Otou-san! OTOU-SAN!" I did what I could to comfort her. My sister…she never wanted that to happen…someone she held so dear…so close and on her behalf they died. Because of her. Right there, her world crashed to the grown and old wounds opened again.)

_After your death because of her curse father, Sakura would sit in that room and cry hysterically. Father, knowing that you were the first victim of the curse and that retched part that rendered our Sakura joyless. _At a red light, his eyes drifted to the digital clock as it illuminated against the darkness of the coming night. Time was not on his side. He must hurry in order to get things done tonight.

( " Sakura…Sakura…" Eriol held her hand the whole time they drove us to the hospital. Inside the doctors took their sweet time in figuring out why Father had died. He hadn't never mentioned any health issues, we didn't see him take any medication…That Eriol held Sakura close to him as she calmed down a bit. Yuki enclosed his hand in mine to try and reassure me that someone was here for me. Even that damn Naruku kept her distance and stayed quiet.

" I'm sorry to say that the reason of death is unknown…it's weird, it's almost like his lungs were ripped apart from the inside out…his heart gave out a little after wards. That's all we know." The doctor left us.

" No…Otou-san!" Sakura buried her face into Eriol's chest. Even I let Yuki comfort me. Father was gone and I must continue his work. Only Yuki could hear me… " Someday I will kill this curse…using Father's work. I know how hard he worked to cure Mother. Hoping that history would give him the answer." Yuki's response was to place those delicate hands on my head and whisper into my ear, " I know, I know.")

The light turned green and it took a honk from the car behind to jolt Blade out of his own world. He drove along and reached the woody outskirts of the town. Everyone else was already there. This would be difficult to do and keep Suki in the dark at the same time.

" Okay, this really isn't funny!" Meilin snorted. " I need my beauty sleep so I can work tomorrow!"

" I'm really sorry that we called you out like this but we need to be sure." Dream commented.

" Sure of what?" Shaoran asked.

Gem jumped forward and drew a large circle in black chalk around Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran. " Don't worry this won't hurt." The circle closed and Blade stepped forward.

" Those who dwell within the innocent…" He lifted both hands palms side up and the others followed. " Make your presence known." The large black circle emitted a black light and wind whipped around their bodies.

" What's going on!" Shaoran found that he was trapped within the borders of the circle, an invisible wall that he could not penetrate.

" _Nes kum uta Veprae!" _( Translation: Now come out Veprae!)

Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran felt something inside stir…

_Master…master…do not let us be taken please! Did we not serve you well? Did we not drive away the one thing that made your life hell? Are we not faithful!_

Those outside the barrier watched as the three inside fell to their knees gasping as if some invisible hand were squeezing their lungs. A monstrous scream came from their mouth as their Veprae was pulled out and allowed to move in the human plane. Chains slithered along their bodies, connecting them. Most Veprae took the shape of an animal or some mythical creature…but this time it was the shape of child.

" Innocence." They looked at the four outside with interest. Moving forward they were repelled and where their skin touched the barrier smoked.

_Can't you see that we are what keeps the world in order? We keep the strong and the weak meet their fate._

" Weak…"

( " Touya…why did Otou-san have to leave us?" My sister looked at me, clutching the photo of Father.

" I don't know…"

" If I wasn't so weak and could control this curse…maybe I could have saved Otou-san. I killed Otou-san…" I reached out but she smacked my hand away. " I don't want you to be next Nii-chan, because of my weakness. I don't want anyone else…not Yuki…not Eriol…not anyone. I can't do this Nii-chan! I'm so weak!"

Right then I felt like I lost my sister…and I must find a way to end the Curse once and for all.")

" _Bel no yuu knom!"_ ( Translation: Back to your place!)

" Forgive us, My Decedent." Dream whispered as the three struggled to their feet. " We had to be sure. The Great Battle is drawing near, but maybe we can delay that. For that we must get rid of you."

" Rid of us?"

" Yes…" they drew their swords. In the moonlight it glimmered as a beacon of death. " You must die for Suki to live."

Across the town a window was pried open, blankets spilled on the ground, and Suki gone from her bed. Feathers were moving slightly as a result of the light breeze entering the still room…and they were pitch black with the edges a dull crimson color.

Shaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo held onto each others as they face the ones they had trusted once. There was a scream and the sound of metal against flesh…and the night grew still.

* * *

Yang-chan: Ummm…yea. Please tell me what you think! This chapter is kinda weird because of the Flash back in between the story but it was the only way I could do it. Gomen if it was confusing! (sweatdrop) 


End file.
